Spencer, You're Needed Forever
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: The sequel to Spencer You're Needed More. As JJ and Spencer's hopes and dreams come true, it was inevitable that the darkness rises and JJ finds herself at crossroads when she believes that she can't do it all again. Lose a husband and become a carer.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing as it is the Christmas season, I've decided not to keep you guys waiting. Here's the first chapter of Spencer, You're Needed Forever, which is the sequel to Spencer, You're Needed and Spencer, You're Needed More. This is a continuation from the last chapter (the epilogue) of SYNM. Warning: Lots of drama to follow :)**

* * *

 _Spencer sighed, taking a deep breath before raising his eyes to look at her._

 _"I think the tumour's back."_

JJ's breathed hitched as her eyes began to water and her grip on Spencer's hand tightened.

"Do you think or do you know?" She asked, breathlessly.

Spencer looked down. "I think. I've been getting more and more headaches and I've been feeling a bit fatigued more often."

JJ nodded. She had also noticed that he was losing weight again but she had thought it was due to the stress of his mother's death and work since he was back on field work. He had also been affected with the leaving of Morgan, Hotch and Rossi so he was bound to feel a bit deflated.

"As soon as we get home, we'll call Hannah McKenzie. Have you been vomiting lately?"

Spencer shook his head. "I only ever feel nauseous but I always am able to hold it down, especially at work."

The waiter who had been serving them arrived with their food and quickly placed it down, noticing the tense air between the couple. He left with a terse, "Enjoy your meals."

JJ looked down at her food, her stomach churning. She was hungry but hearing Spencer's news made her lose her appetite which she had been building for this date night.

"How about we take this to go and snuggle up with the kids, hmm?" She asked, pushing her food away.

Spencer sighed. "No. Let's not have this ruin our night. We'll stay and eat, then we'll leave. I've been waiting for this night for months and we deserve it."

"Spence, we shouldn't ignore the elephant in the room."

Her husband laughed when he noticed an exquisite painting of an elephant hung on the wall beside them. "Coincidences..." He said, making JJ giggle.

"I honestly did not notice that..." She replied gently, knowing that he had used the painting to luckily avoid the subject.

Spencer continued to change the subject by talking more about the elephants. "Not only are elephants the biggest mammals on land but did you know that there used to be some 350 different species and there are only two species today? The Asian and African elephants. The African are the largest of the two species and they have two types whereas, Asians have three."

JJ smiled sadly at the new information and started picking at her food, taking small bites as her husband changed the subject to work and his baseball team's competition.

All she wanted was for this day to end and the new one to come so she could know whether or not she had to suffer this disease again but this time, with three children.

...

The following morning, JJ awoke to the sounds of retching coming from the en-suite. Jumping out of bed, she found Spencer hunched over the toilet, his stomach contents entering it. JJ was immediately transported to the day when Spencer was rushed to hospital after suffering from a nose bleed and passing out.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and reopened her eyes. She then proceeded to grab a flannel and wet it, gently pressing her husband's head with it.

"You're fine, I'm here now."

Spencer shook his head, leaning against the tub with her. "I don't want you to go through this again."

JJ closed her eyes tight, letting the tears fall. "I don't know if you remember but the day you were rushed into hospital for the emergency operation, I cradled you. Like a child, I sat there and rocked you back and forth. I'm willing to do that all over again if it means that I do not lose you." She sobbed. "Penny was also there, crying and hugging you and wiping all the blood away..."

"Jennifer..." Spencer said tiredly as he leant his head on her chest. "I will never leave you."

JJ couldn't be sure. She didn't want him making promises this time. The first time was a close call. What if the tumour was even more aggressive now? She couldn't lose another husband. She just couldn't. Forget about being a black widow, she would be destroyed emotionally.

"You better not," she cried softly, not believing it one bit. "Alex would be devastated if you didn't walk her down the aisle."

Spencer chuckled hoarsely. "And James would be upset if I didn't teach him how to drive. And Henry would despise be if I did not take him to science conventions because he now wants to be a doctor or a scientist."

"You see, our children would be lost without you. I'd be lost without you... Come on, let's get you to bed. I'll call Dr McKenzie."

JJ helped her husband up and led him back to bed, tucking him in before flushing the toilet and cleaning the bathroom. When she returned to the bedroom, she was relieved to see Spencer fast asleep. She kissed his head gently with a smile.

"Sweet dreams, Spence..."

She then left the room, stopping by to check on her children before making her way downstairs to call Dr McKenzie.

Biting her lip, she waited for the dial tone to pick up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Dr McKenzie? It's Jennifer Jareau-Reid. I think Spence's tumour is back."

She heard her old friend sigh sadly. _"Shall I come over in the next three hours," JJ noted that the time read 5 AM. "Or would you guys come to me?"_

"I think you need to come to us. Spence has been throwing up so I doubt he will have the energy to move."

 _"Okay, I'll see you two soon. Hug him for me, will you?"_

JJ nodded subtly. "I will. And I will send you our new address now."

 _"Okay, bye."_

"Bye..."

She ended the call and sighed, rubbing her face as she stood up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen to brew herself a cup of coffee. There was no way she was going to sleep now.

She was distracted by the sounds of Alex wailing and closed her eyes, more tears slipping down her cheeks.

 _How am I going to do this?_

* * *

 **There's the first chapter. Thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the response towards this sequel so far! I honestly am happy with this story and how it is going and to be honest, I love writing for this story more than I love writing for my other stories as there is so much that I can write and generate from this. My mind is always on this story and how it will turn out to be so I am glad that you guys love it x**

 **Autxmnal Rain: I will mainly be updating whenever I have spare time but I hope to update at least once a week :)**

 **tannerose5: I agree. I will be exploring different aspects in the story but Reid will definitely have his family around him.**

 **ahowell1993: I'll never kill him off but who is to say that he will fully recover in this sequel? ;)**

 **Hippiechic81: Oh my goodness! I've only just realised that! Haha x**

* * *

At 8 AM sharp, Hannah McKenzie rang their doorbell and waited patiently outside.

JJ rushed to open the door and let her in, immediately catching on to what the doctor was saying.

"He needs to go to the hospital for further checks and if he's dehydrated, he will need to be put on fluids. I'll help in any way that I can by giving him antibiotics if he needs them and by checking his temperature just to be sure but Jennifer... There is a possibility that Spencer's tumour has returned."

JJ closed her eyes, biting her knuckle as she thanked God that the kids were at William's with her mother to help.

"Lead the way,"

JJ opened her eyes and led the doctor up the stairs and into the master bedroom, gesturing to a weak Spencer Reid on the bed.

"Hi, Doc. Thought you'd be sick of seeing me by now."

Hannah smiled sadly, sitting by his side and retrieving her stethoscope and thermometer from her bag. "I'll never be sick of seeing you but I will be sick of seeing you unwell. You deserve to be healed and fine." She said. "I'm going to check your heart beat for your breathing then I'll check your temperature but by hand, you seem quite unwell as it feels high."

Spencer nodded, coughing slightly as Hannah checked his heart beat. "I feel rude. You are a guest and we haven't offered you any-"

"Spencer, it's fine."

JJ sighed, rubbing her hands. "No, he's right. We're being terrible hosts. Would you like a tea? A coffee? Some biscuits that I'm sure Henry hasn't got his hands on yet?" JJ knew that her husband was giving her the chance to leave the room to collect her thoughts.

Hannah chuckled, putting her stethoscope away. "A tea and biscuits would be fine."

"That won't be any trouble," JJ whispered, leaving the room

Spencer sighed, closing his eyes. "It's scary."

"I know it is but you and Jennifer will get through this again."

"How do you know, Dr McKenzie?"

Hannah gave a soft sigh. "Please, Spencer... I'm sure we are way past formalities. It's Hannah and I know because you are strong and that woman downstairs is more of a woman than I am as she is so strong. I heard about the birth of the twins and the complications with it. I couldn't even go through that myself. Ever. She is so strong and so are you."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you."

"We need to get you to a hospital, stat. Your temperature's really high and you're dehydrated."

Her patient nodded, his eyes scanning over the family photos that were hung up on the wall beside them.

"I'll go and call an ambulance. Stay put, Spencer."

...

JJ sighed. After riding with Spencer to the hospital, she came home and called up their friends and family, informing them of the current situation.

"Thanks for coming with me," JJ said, looking up at the building in front of her which stood proudly.

"You're welcome, darling." Sandy Jareau replied, hugging her daughter. "I'm sure Father Kerry would love to see you."

After meeting the couple at the hospital, Sandy had suggested a trip to her regular church. With William minding the children with the help of Penelope and her now two foster children, Esme and Vernon, Sandy allowed herself to care for her son-in-law.

"Are you sure that I can come here?" JJ asked shyly just as they reached the doors.

Sandy laughed. "Of course! Church is for anyone. You're not secretly a vampire, are you? Otherwise, you'd burn to death the moment you step into here."

JJ gave her mother small smile, shaking her head. "I haven't been in touch with Christianity ever since Ros died..."

"I know, I remember."

"I prayed the last time that I was in this position. When Spence went for his emergency operation." JJ said quietly. "That was the most religious thing that I'd done and I feel bad. God saved my husband back then and I didn't commit myself to him."

Sandy sighed. "Jennifer, God understands. He knows everything. You gave birth to twins and had a moody child along with that. You were stressed, you barely had time to yourself. For that, God forgives you."

JJ smiled. "I think I'm ready to go in now."

"Good."

Sandy opened the door, allowing her daughter to enter with her. They walked down the aisle of pews, JJ taking in the aged woods and rustic but homey smells. This was home.

They heard a door open to their left and out came a man dressed in black with a white round collar. Father Kerry.

"Hello, Father!" Sandy said enthusiastically as she shook his hand. "Meet my daughter, Jennifer."

The old and wise man smiled graciously at JJ and put his hand out. JJ took it with defiance and a smile.

"It's lovely to meet you," she told him, placing her other hand on top of their hands.

Father Kerry nodded, returning the gesture with his other hand. "Lovely to meet you, too, Jennifer. Your mother has spoken about you a lot."

JJ chuckled. "I'm sure she has." She smiled lovingly at her mother.

"I understand that you are going through trying times?" Father Kerry asked.

JJ nodded. "My husband is very ill. He has currently been hospitalised."

"I am truly sorry, hearing this. Do you mind if I pray for you?"

"Not at all. I try to pray myself regularly but with my three children, it's hard to find any time."

Father Kerry sighed, patting her hand. "That is okay, Jennifer. I will start to pray for you now." He said, taking her mother's hand as well as they all bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

When the prayer was finished, Father Kerry introduced JJ to his friend's son who was around her age.

Peter Belvedere was a firefighter who often helped around the church, fixing up loose pews, oiling squeaky doors. He was a born again Christian and his story intrigued JJ.

"I'll leave you guys to it. I have to practice my sermon for this Sunday." Father Kerry said, bidding goodbye to JJ, her mother and Peter.

"I've only ever been married once," Peter continued his story as the Father left. "She died."

JJ was shocked. "Oh my goodness. Of what?"

"Cancer..." Peter whispered.

"I'm so sorry." JJ and her mother said.

JJ hoped that she would never be in Peter's position. She had faith that her husband could beat this a second time.

"It's fine." Peter smiled. "She's with God in Heaven. I know that she's okay."

Peter stood up, clearing up the empty tea cups as Sandy helped him.

"I must use the toilet. I will be right back." Sandy said, rushing out of the room.

JJ laughed. "My mother can't hold her bladder for her life," she joked, making Peter smile. "Do you come to the church often?"

"Yeah. Every Sunday for the sermons and three more times during the week. I attend prayer sessions and also fix things but those are in the evenings when I'm sure that no fires will break out."

JJ smiled. "I doubt fires would start in the evenings." She agreed. "I guess your job gives you lenient times?"

"Yeah. Some nights are really quiet and some are major but we get the occasional cat stuck up the tree or chameleon stuck in a tube."

JJ chuckled at his last comment. "I guess that my husband and I should refrain from getting cats and chameleons for our eldest."

"Get a hamster. Easy enough to handle. Or better yet, fish because they won't end up like Dory from Finding Nemo and Dory."

"I will think about that," JJ smiled. "Thank you for talking to me."

Peter gave her a kind smile. "You're very welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chapter guys! Quick thing, there was a slight glitch with chapter two as I had uploaded it 22 hours after chapter one so if you haven't read that as the story did not update in your story updates then please do before reading this chapter as it involves an introduced character from there.**

 **Another important message: Merry Christmas to you all. I hope that you are spending it with friends and family and I sincerely hope that you have a great day and rest of year in case I don't update again this year. I love you guys x**

 **Onto chapter three x**

* * *

JJ stirred the three cups of tea the next evening and remembered to put two spoonfuls of sugar in one, putting one in hers as she did so.

She put the cups on a tray and entered her living room, setting the tray onto the coffee table. "Here are your teas," she told her mother and guest.

"Thank you," Peter smiled, taking his cup as JJ and her mother took the remaining cups.

"You are very welcome. I am very glad that you accepted our offer to visit." JJ said, brightly.

Peter gave her a bright smile. "Well, it beats having to watch re-runs of _How I Met Your Mother_ on TV. How is your husband doing?"

JJ grinned. "He's doing really well! He's responding to his antibiotics and they hope to send him home tomorrow or the day after. Either way, it will be nice to have him to snuggle up to at night again."

Pleased with her answer, Peter took a sip of his tea and directed his next question to Sandy. "Will you be attending Church this Sunday, Mrs Jareau?"

Sandy nodded. "I will. Jennifer, would you like to come? With Spencer and the children?"

JJ frowned a little. "I'm not sure that Spence will be up for it as Hannah says that he's still a bit weak as the tumour _is_ back and I doubt that the kids will behave themselves."

Sandy sipped her tea. "Well, we'll see."

"It will be great if you could come, Mrs Reid," Peter mentioned as her mother quietened.

JJ chuckled. "Please, it's just Jennifer. And also, when you have children, it kind of makes it hard to sit down with them for hours on end."

"There's a Sunday School which starts this Sunday. They could sign up for the one session and if you decide to come occasionally then you could sign them up for more." Peter replied, making Sandy perk up.

"What ages do they apply to? I have two children that are under 2 and a seven-year-old." JJ asked, her mind becoming swayed with the option to attend.

Peter smiled. "All ages starting from newborn. It's more of a trial session but Father Kerry is planning to make it permanent. He's getting a bit tired of the noisy, crying children disturbing the service."

Sandy and JJ laughed, agreeing with him.

"I guess that you might see us then," JJ replied.

...

"How are you doing my Junior G-Man?" Garcia asked, fluffing up Spencer's pillow as he chuckled for the fifth time, assuring her.

"I am fine, Garcia. But I wouldn't mind having a glass of water..." He smirked.

Morgan laughed from his position in the bay window, reading the newspaper. "You're really milking this, aren't you?" He asked.

When he had gotten the call from JJ, he had felt sick for the third time in his adult life. Two of them from finding out that Spencer was ill.

"Well, who says I can't get a little extra loving?" Spencer replied, receiving a light hit from Penelope.

"I am not here to be at your beck and call, my love. You have a wife for that very reason. Too bad that you guys have kids so she had to go home."

When Garcia had found out that the tumour was back, she had rushed over to the hospital with a basket of fruits and nuts, sobbing her heart out.

"Well, I am glad that you are both here to keep my company." Spencer smiled, holding her hand gently.

Garcia responded by brushing his cheek lightly before stuffing a piece of fruitcake into his mouth.

"Try my fruitcake. I've been trying to perfect it with the kids." She said, handing a slice to Morgan who took it hesitantly.

Spencer chewed, cringing as the harder he chewed, the more it became chewier."

"It's... nice." He finally said, wiping his mouth with his tissue, spitting out any residual pieces of the fruitcake.

Penelope clapped happily. "I'll offer it to Dr McKenzie. Maybe she'll like it."

"I bet she would..." Morgan replied with a chuckle.

...

Sandy watched her daughter do the dishes and wondered what was going through her beautiful mind. Sandy herself had gone through what JJ is going through and she was adamant that JJ was hiding something.

"Sweetheart, what's for dinner?"

JJ shrugged, humming to herself as she rinsed a plate.

Sandy tried again. "Will you be attending Church?"

JJ shook her head. "I'm still not sure about that. Spence is quite weak and he'll need lots of rest when he comes home."

"Right, okay..." Sandy replied. "So, Peter seems nice, doesn't he?"

"We can relate which I think is vital when starting new friendships. He's a really nice acquaintance to have." JJ replied, smiling lightly. "It's not like Pen, Morgan and the rest aren't my friends but they've never experienced cancer in the family."

"I understand."

JJ bit her lip, looking further down so her hair covered her face. "I guess you can say that we've got a lot in common."

Sandy raised an eyebrow and turned to the oven. "How about my famous casserole? We can take some to Spencer tomorrow."

"I'm sure he'll like that," JJ replied with a smile. "Unfortunately, the twins don't like their vegetables."

Sandy laughed. "Trust me, give me one week and they'll be eating those vegetables like it's their lives."

"I wish you luck with that."

...

Spencer felt alone. His friends had long since left to go home to their own families and he felt _stuck_. He couldn't go home to his family and he felt ignored.

He knew that he couldn't blame JJ since she had the kids to deal with, especially the twins but looking across at the other male patient in the room, he saw that his wife and two teenagers were willing to stay at the hospital with him to the late hours.

Spencer checked the clock. 11 PM.

He almost felt _jealous_. The man's family didn't look like they were leaving any time soon.

Deciding to ignore the family across from him, he picked up a book written by Charles Dickens. He wasn't one to indulge in fiction but he honestly was bored and Garcia's foster daughter had not understood it for her English paper so enlisted the help of the man with the eidetic memory to teach her.

"Excuse me?"

Spencer looked up after reading fifteen chapters of the book. "Yes?"

"I, uh, noticed that you were looking quite lonely earlier so I was wondering if you wanted to join my family and I at a game of charades."

Spencer noticed that this was the son of the man across from him. He looked around seventeen and he looked almost shy. "I-I wouldn't want to intrude...-"

"No, you won't be." The boy chuckled. "My parents raised me to be a good Christian and that we should always be there for people who have nobody."

Reid thought that was nice of the kid. "I have a wife and three kids but, they're at home. My kids are too young to witness this..."

The boy nodded. "You might have somebody but right now you don't. You don't even have to join in or anything, you can read your book but at least you'll be surrounded."

Reid gave him a smile. "I'd love to join."

* * *

 **Guys... Family is important no matter what. Friends come and go, you can choose them but family? They're for life and you honestly can't choose them no matter what do you but for those who don't have families, I'm here x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year guys, hope you had an amazing holiday! Sorry it's a bit on the short side but I had to write this.**

* * *

That Sunday, JJ found herself seated beside her husband and mother at Father Kerry's sermon.

Her mother had eventually coaxed her into coming and JJ was actually happy that she did.

Turning to the side, she spotted Peter who gave her a smile from his seat a row across from theirs. Returning the smile, she made herself more comfortable on the wooden pew and faced forward, trying to listen to what Father Kerry had to say.

Spencer who had been listening intently was relaying the information given to him so he could replay it to his father on their occasional evening talks.

They had not seen that much of each other during Spencer's stay at the hospital and that had concerned his father greatly who had more or less forced him to call on an evening when he was not working or busy.

Spencer was happy he came to church. It was nice to see a church that was not filled with indoctrinated people or mass murderers, the perks of their job.

Father Kerry had welcomed guests and had told them that he did not wish to sway them into the religion (if they weren't in the religion) without them being absolutely sure of the conversion. He had generalised points to help his guests feel welcome and comfortable and that pleased JJ and Spencer.

JJ, coming from a Christian family, had lost touch with the faith after her sister's death all those years ago. Her father had soon lost his belief but her mother had never. Sandy had kept the faith, accepting God's plan for her daughter. She was happy to see JJ taking an interest again. It would definitely help during this difficult time.

After the service ended, JJ went to pick up the children, bumping into Peter as she collected them.

"Peter! Nice to see you."

Peter gave her a big smile. "It's lovely to see you, Jennifer. I was unsure of your attendance this Sunday." Peter replied, waving 'hello' at her children.

JJ shrugged. "My mother successfully coaxed me into it with the help of my husband. Come and meet him."

Peter accepted the offer and followed the small family into the main service hall, spotting Sandy and Spencer.

"Spence, meet Peter. He works here occasionally," JJ introduced. "And Peter, meet my husband, Dr Spencer Reid," she beamed happily.

Peter shook hands politely with Spencer who returned the gesture.

"A doctor, huh? Wow, Jennifer." Peter chuckled. "He looks young as well!"

Spencer resisted the urge to blush when people connected his age to his doctrine.

JJ smiled proudly at her husband as he bent down to carry their only daughter. "My husband is what you'd call a genius. Finished middle school and high school early before going to university years before the usual time."

Sandy added, "He's just a little wonder and that's why we adore him."

"Please," Spencer finally blushed. "Stop." He smiled.

"He's amazing," Peter smiled brightly. "You have these two worshipping your feet, no pun intended." He said, gesturing around their surroundings. "God has blessed you and I hope he continues to during this time of need."

"Thank you," Spencer replied gently as he looked down.

JJ sensed the air was becoming uncomfortable and checked her watch. "We really ought to go. We have dinner with some friends and family."

"Of course," Peter smiled. "Just pop in and say goodbye to Father Kerry, first."

"Yes, we will." Sandy smiled, patting his shoulder as she led the family away.

...

Spencer rubbed his head as he set James down for a quick nap.

"You know what, James? A nap sounds quite lovely for daddy, right now." He mumbled to the sleeping child who did not agree with his sister's napping schedule.

JJ came into the bedroom, running a hand down her husband's arm, lovingly.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" Spencer asked.

JJ smiled. "For attending Church with us."

Spencer placed a kiss onto the top of her head. "I was intrigued and it satisfied my questions. Trust me, I enjoyed coming."

"That's good." JJ nodded, kissing his lips. "How about a nap? My mother's downstairs, looking after Alex and Henry."

Spencer thought about it. "You know what? I'm convinced."

Giggling, JJ led her husband to their bedroom and locked the door behind them before almost pouncing on him, the sexual tension becoming too great.

"We haven't in ages..." Spencer mumbled as she placed kisses on his lips.

"That's why it's all worthwhile... Plus..., Morgan installed soundproof walls. Mommy and Daddy are going to have a little fun!"

Spencer grinned, slipping her cardigan off just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Mom, Dad? Grandpa William's here."

Spencer leant his head against's JJ's. "I totally forgot..." He whispered.

JJ shook her head, placing a hand on his cheek, lovingly. "You have that nap and I'll entertain our parents."

"Or... We have two hours until the rest come so we can have a little bit of us time right now?" Spencer pouted, making her laugh.

"Henry? Tell your grandfather we said 'hi' and that we'll be a short while." JJ called out.

Henry sighed. "Okay!"

His parents chuckled before continuing where they left off.


	5. Chapter 5

**My heart's breaking because of recent episodes. Sorry for the long wait, studying has been too much and I've been in the hospital very unwell but I'm home and better now. I'm trying to ease myself back into writing, especially long chapters but I have my friend to help write and post chapters when I've handwritten them. Sorry the chapters are short but everything's perfect in little doses sometimes. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you guys x**

 **Hippiechic81: Henry manages to kill the moment, doesn't he? But with him around as well as the twins, Spencer and JJ will have difficulty finding time together.**

 **tannerose5: They really needed that time together and they will have more moments together, savouring each moment no matter what the future holds for them. Peter's motives are secret for now ;)**

* * *

"Ah! You're back at work! How was the sabbatical?" Kate asked, grinning as she hugged JJ.

JJ tilted her head. "So-so. I just can't wait to have a full day without diaper changing or Henry complaining about his nuggets not being the dinosaur kind. Those discontinued ages ago."

"Tell me about it," Kate sighed, sitting on JJ's desk. "Dylan's been pestering for them and he's so young to remember what they actually are! Kids..."

"Who needs them?" JJ joked, spotting Emily head towards them. "Yes, I'm back."

Emily chuckled, giving the blonde a tight hug. "I hope your break was great. As you obviously know, we no longer have Morgan, Rossi or Hotch with us."

"Who are our new colleagues?"

"You'd like them," Kate assured her.

Emily agreed, nodding. "We have Luke Alvez and Stephen Walker. They're a blast to get on with. Garcia will definitely agree, regarding Alvez."

Kate giggled. "She has this crush on him!"

"No!" JJ gasped, interested in the gossip. "I've been away from work drama for so long, I've forgotten how much I love the feeling of knowing secrets."

Prentiss laughed, sitting down to join the other two females in their discussion. "But we have another colleague."

"I thought it would be just you, me, Kate, Penelope, Alvez, Stephen, Tara and Spence? That's eight of us, who could be also joining?"

Emily sighed, "Since Reid has not been entirely cleared for field work, yet, I decided to bring back an old colleague. Alex Blake. Just for a few months until Spencer's cleared."

JJ bit her lip. Happy for the return of a trusted colleague but upset that Spencer may never be cleared with the news that his tumour was back. "Em, we have to talk."

Prentiss frowned, nodding before leaving Kate to phone her husband with JJ.

"What's up?"

"I don't know if you know but Spence's tumour's back."

Emily sighed, nodding. "I knew. He was feeling unwell a couple weeks back but I thought it was because of the twins keeping you up at home. I told Morgan who phoned confirming but said that you couldn't tell me yet. I understand why. But Spencer needs to know that he will always have a place here, no matter what."

"Thank you." JJ smiled lightly. "He'll be glad to hear that. For once, he's at home resting where he should be."

"If you or he need anything, at all JJ, then just tell me. I'm here."

JJ nodded, accepting the hug from her good friend. "Thanks, Em. You're a good friend to us both."

...

JJ was glad to be back home with her man and their kids. Not that she hated her job but she was stuck on desk work as the others, including Garcia, went to uncover car hackings.

It frightened her that anyone could hack into her car and possibly kill her and her family with just one click. Everything seemed hackable these days.

"Hey, how was work?"

JJ gave a tired smile, kissing Spencer's lips as he got ready to dish her a plate of chicken risotto.

"Boring. Did desk work while the others had all the fun... I see you were busy." She noted, gesturing to the messy kitchen.

Spencer gave a nervous chuckle. "I'll tidy up, I promise. Henry and I wanted to make magic cookies but then we ended up making space cupcakes as well as dinner."

JJ laughed, kissing her husband again. "Well, I'm going to have a long bath whilst you tidy up all of this. I want my kitchen spick and span, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am. Spick and span it will be." Spencer saluted, making her chuckle.

She kicked her shoes off by the stairs and went up, heading to their bedroom as her phone rang.

"Jennifer Jareau-Reid." She answered.

 _"Hi, it's Peter. Peter Belvedere. I was wondering if you had time to spare for our Prayer Meeting this Wednesday evening?"_

JJ winced. "I've actually recently started work again. My hours vary."

 _"Ah, yes. The FBI agent."_ Peter noted. _"Well, I was hoping to see you and have a cup of coffee over a talk."_

JJ pondered on the thought. "How about Thursday? I could probably make it but I can't make promises."

 _"I won't hold you to it,"_ he replied, his smile evident. _"I better leave you, my sister's in town and well, she's impatient."_

The blonde chuckled, nodding. "Okay. Thanks for the call."

 _"Anytime. How is Spencer doing?"_

"Very well, thank you. I'll tell him you said hi."

 _"Please do. I really better go, now."_

JJ smiled, ready to cancel the call. "Goodbye, Peter." She ended the call and sighed, sitting on her bed and laying down. "Maybe Spence and I can watch a movie. Do something together..."

And there he was waiting with a glass of red wine and her dinner.

"I thought you'd like to eat up here. Saves you time going downstairs."

And her heart swelled with love.


	6. Chapter 6

JJ frowned at her phone and placed it back on her nightstand.

"Who was that?"

"Emily. She said that they didn't need me today. That they've also sent Kate home. What's up with that?"

"Is the case linked to children?" Spencer asked, sitting beside her to put his shoes on.

JJ shrugged. "If it is, it can't be that bad, huh? Kate and I have worked loads of cases involving children. What's different about this one?"

"Maybe this a field work case and Emily wants you two to be closer to home in case of anything."

"Didn't change before. Something's up..." JJ mumbled. "Right, I'll drop Henry off at school today then and you can sort the twins out."

Spencer kissed her cheek. "Consider it done. The twins woke up early today so they're downstairs eating breakfast."

"What? While I was asleep? Wow, Spence, you're Superdad today!" JJ breathed out, impressed.

"I am. That and your mom's downstairs helping," he blushed, admitting as JJ gasped and hit him lightly. "She was on her way to work and decided to stop by!"

"My mother's not our nanny!"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"You better be joking," JJ warned, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "I better go take a quick shower. Tell Henry that I'll be down in twenty."

Spencer gave her a chaste kiss and a nod. "I will."

...

JJ was exhausted by the time she got home. After dropping Henry, Kevin and Kimmy off at school due to the twin's mother heading to work earlier than usual, JJ was sent on the grocery shopping run since Spencer had forgotten to do so after running after three kids all afternoon and evening that JJ was at work.

With her mother back at work and her father-in-law working more to keep his mind off of personal issues, JJ almost found herself more tired than usual, especially when she returned to work the following day, Monday.

Now she really appreciated what her and Spencer's parents did for them.

"Spence! Come help me bring the groceries in!" JJ called into the house once she got the door open.

She heard a thud and a curse and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, watching her husband rush down the stairs with a goofy smile planted on his face.

"Are you okay there?"

"Yeah!" Spencer said a little too loudly. "Uh, groceries? In the car, right?"

JJ nodded, still curious. "The boot. Can you manage them, I'm desperate to use the toilet."

"Of course, I'll even pack them away for you."

"The twins get off, okay? No tears?" JJ asked, heading towards the downstairs bathroom.

Spencer nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "No tears this time. Yesterday was terrible for all of us!"

JJ chuckled, entering the toilet.

By the time she was finished, extending her toilet time to check her emails and text Kate about their sudden day off, JJ noted that she had spent twenty minutes in the toilet. She yawned and headed upstairs, finding a trail of red rose petals leading to her bedroom.

"Spence?" JJ called out.

She didn't receive a reply and her heart started to lurch, her legs immediately heading to the bedroom.

What she found surprised her.

"I had Kate's help and managed to get Emily to give you both days off. I think you need a break. From work, the kids, from... my-"

"Shh. Spence, it's beautiful."

Her breath hitched as she took in the sight. A heart made of the same rose petals was on the bed, Spencer was holding a bouquet of red flowers, a beautiful red satin spaghetti strap dress laid on top of the heart as lit candles illuminated the dim room.

"The dress... It was my mother's. A lady at the donations centre thought you'd like it."

JJ nodded, bringing the dress to her chest. She had visited the Reid mother with the children during her last days and she felt guilty for ever thinking terrible of such a wonderful woman.

"I love it, it's beautiful! Tell me about your mother?"

Spencer hesitated, giving her the bouquet as he sat beside her on the bed. "It's still raw..."

"I understand."

"But I'll tell you about her. She loved you even though she barely knew you."

JJ blushed, a smile creeping onto her lips. "I loved her too. Even the children did."

"My mom... she was everything to me. She looked after me, made sure that I was safe before she... became sick. When she was young, around the time she met my dad, she was full of life. She loved fashion, colours... She was amazing."

JJ gently laid back on her back and let Spencer joined her, snuggling into his side as her eyes slowly closed. "Tell me more..." she mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a little Mother's Day special for you guys x Here's to all the mums out there! x Sorry it's a little short. Meant to be a feature chapter and filler. Next chapter, JJ and Peter meet up.**

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with your friends."

Sandy Jareau stepped into her daughter's house, giving her a bouquet of flowers. "Happy Mother's Day, dear. In fact, my friends cancelled - opting for a day with their families. So, I thought why don't you and I have a day to ourselves huh?"

"Ha... It's Mother's Day?!" JJ exclaimed, rushing to the kitchen to check the calendar on the pin board. "Oh, Mom! I'm so sorry, I forgot. Happy Mother's Day." JJ sighed, placing a hand on her head.

Spencer had woken up at 3 that morning, looking worse than the day before and more sicker.

"JJ, it's fine. I can stay and help you look after the kids. You look like you haven't slept..."

JJ's lips wavered as she sighed, rubbing her head. "I'm fine. But I do appreciate the help. The twins are in the playroom and Henry's eating breakfast."

"Great. You go back up there and catch some sleep. I got it covered down here." Sandy smiled, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Okay... Thanks," JJ mumbled, heading upstairs.

She opened her bedroom door and found Spencer leaning over a small tray of what looked to be breakfast.

"JJ!"

JJ jumped, raising a bemused eyebrow. "Spence... What's all this? I go for twenty minutes and our room has transformed."

Spencer grinned, stepping to the side to reveal Henry. "We needed you out of the kitchen to have enough time to bring this upstairs. You were meant to stay in bed but you got up before me."

"Happy Mother's Day!" Henry exclaimed, waving over her breakfast of eggs, orange juice, toast, tomatoes and hash browns.

"Oh, boys... Thank you..." JJ smiled brightly, accepting Henry's homemade card and gift bag. "What's in here?" She asked, opening the bag to reveal an expensive perfume.

"Henry chose that."

JJ kissed her son's head and hugged him, smiling happily at the gift. "You have expensive taste, sweetheart."

"Only the best for my momma!" Henry replied, blushing. "James and Lexi told me you liked it too."

"Well, they're amazing too." JJ grinned. "Right, I can't finish all of this myself so why don't you join me, hmm?"

"Yeah!"

...

"Sorry for ruining your morning..." Spencer whispered into her ear as they slow danced.

JJ leant back, facing him with a bright smile. "You didn't. You made it fantastic. And that gift for my mom, for the both of us? Perfect. How could you even afford a spa day?"

"I couldn't," Spencer blushed. "Your mom bought it. I offered to pay but she insisted. Said she got a bonus at work and wanted me to take the credit."

"Awh, I'll call her tonight. She's amazing..." JJ gushed. "But you're also amazing, you know that? I also know that we're going to get through this. This tumour won't break us."

Spencer gave her a tight-lipped smile in response and kissed her forehead. "JJ... whatever happens..."

"Shh, no talk about that, yeah? Look, why don't we schedule for a dinner party and invite everyone? It's been hectic and I'm sure the kids will love to see the team."

"Yeah, sounds great." Spencer smiled, letting go of her.

JJ nodded and left the room, wiping her eyes. He watched her, he could tell that she was slowly crumbling because he was too.

"I love you, Jennifer..." He whispered to the air.

He almost heard it but he was sure that she said it back too so he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**I recently wrote a chapter for another fic containing this scene below but I've altered it to fit this story :)**

* * *

"When I die-"

JJ frowned. "Wh-what?" She slightly released her grip on her husband as they cuddled up together on their bed. "What are you talking about? When you die?"

Spencer shook his head, offering a short-lived chuckle. "When I die because I'm sure that this time I won't be so lucky - will you..."

JJ's eyes watered as her breath seemed to leave her body. "Will I what?"

"Make sure I'm buried by my mom?"

"Bullshit, Spence. I'm calling bullshit."

Spencer was never really used to JJ swearing but the way she said it felt as if she was born to swear, especially being supermom to three kids under ten. He'd thought she would have altered her words to fit a more family friendly setting.

"You will beat this again," she said lowly and adamantly. "Now get those dark thoughts out of your head, you're sounding insane."

He watched her stand up and head into the en-suite, gripping onto the sink counter as her shoulders shook.

"I'm sorry..." He offered meekly.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." She whispered back, just loud enough for him to hear.

Spencer slightly pulled the covers back and sat up. "Come back to bed?"

"How can I?" JJ sniffed, deciding to take the time to relieve herself before she came back to bed. "Now I'm going to have nightmares about losing you. I can't have those nightmares again, they ruined me."

"JJ, I'm sorry. It's just that... These days, I feel as if I can't get a grip on reality and I keep getting nightmares that I'm going to end up like my mother, or even worse. I want to live a long life with you, Henry, Jame and Alexandria but we have to prepare for the 'what if's."

"No," JJ shook her head, switching the bathroom light off and coming to join him back in bed. "None of that. You are going to live a long and prosperous life with me and our children. Spence, if you want, you could see someone? Go and attend a support group?"

Spencer shrugged. "Probably. I've been feeling terrible these past few weeks and now it's definite that I'll never go back to field work."

JJ gave him a soft smile. "But isn't that good? You get to spend more time with us."

"I guess so..." That made him smile too, more time with the kids and seeing them grow up as much as he could in case...

"Okay, let's get to bed. We've got busy days tomorrow."

She gave him a long and sweet kiss before wrapping her arms around his waist and falling asleep on his chest. It took Spencer a little longer to get to sleep but he took the time that he was awake to study his wife's features. Her every freckle, birthmark and shade.

"I love you, Jennifer..." He whispered into her hair.

...

JJ placed her phone down, standing up to greet her lunch date.

"Peter, it's nice to see you. How are you?" JJ asked as they sat down.

Peter offered a bright smile, pulling the menu from its stand. "I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm well," JJ replied, taking her own menu.

"Good. And the husband? The kids?"

JJ smiled at the thought of her family. "They're wonderful. The twins are so big now that I can barely carry them anymore."

Peter chuckled. "I remember seeing them at Church. They sure are little rascals."

"They are. I haven't ordered because I was waiting for you so what do you want?"

"Oh, I'll just get the unlimited stack of pancakes. I skipped breakfast because I had a call in at the station."

JJ winced. "How bad was the fire?"

"Blew over to the next house but thankfully, both owners and their families were away. The fire was started by a damaged signal fuse sparking onto a nearby tree. Both houses received minimal damage but the house closer to the tree suffered the most. The family will have to fork out for a complete renovation of the left side."

"God. It's shocking when you hear of situations like that. My heart goes out to them."

Peter sighed. "Yeah. I'm just relieved that nobody got hurt. Fires, they're dangerous. Anyway, how about you? What are you getting?"

JJ pursed her lips, scanning the menu. "I'll just get a salad. I'm having a big dinner later on - we have guests over."

"Awesome. I'll pay."

"What? No. I can pay for myself." JJ retorted.

Peter chuckled. "Jennifer, it's fine. I got this bonus at work so I'm happy that I'm finally forking out and spending some of it. No holidays for me until my sister's business picks up which will take months due to setbacks."

"You don't like going on holidays alone?"

"Not really. Can't really see myself going touring alone. I'd rather go and spend it with my sister, after all, she's come down to see me loads of times and she has kids. I'm glad to spend time with them, to be honest."

JJ nodded. "Good. Family is important. Okay, I'll have a latte and you?"

"Just a chocolate milkshake."

"You're eating and drinking like my eldest son." JJ laughed.

Peter laughed. "Well, I'm treating myself. Work can be challenging at times so I like to indulge in food. I've always had a sweet tooth."

"I can see that," JJ smirked. "So, tell me more about your family. I feel as if I talk about mine all the time."

Peter blushed, chuckling. "Well, yours is more interesting than mine..." He mumbled. "I have a sister and a brother. My sister is two years older than me and our brother is four years younger than me. Our parents have been laid to rest ten years ago after they died in a fire - ironic, I know that I become a firefighter. So, it's just been the three of us. My sister moved to California to start a business up with her investor husband but it hasn't really taken off until recently. She has a son and two daughters. My brother is married and he and his wife just had their second child, a daughter and they already have a son."

"Wow, that's a lot of nieces and nephews there."

"Do you have any?"

"Not ones that are related to me. The one's that came from my first marriage don't really count and Spence is an only child - my sister died when I was eleven." JJ replied.

"Ah."

JJ gave him a smile. "But I'd like to think that my close friends' children are my nieces and nephews. We're always in the same air space one point or another during the week."

"That's good. Gives your kids loads of friends to play with."

"Yeah, especially since they're close in age." JJ agreed. "Let's go and order. We have lots to talk about."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a long-ish chapter for you guys. I know it's been ages but life has got in the way and I'm trying to make it dramatic for you guys. In this chapter, Sandy calls out her daughter and she is not holding back! And there's more drama to come later on. I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter x**

* * *

JJ wanted to scream.

How could she say that? How could _he_ say that?

Knocking frantically on the door, she willed her tears not to come. "Hurry up..."

When the door finally opened, JJ entered, bringing her hands to her face as the tears finally slipped down.

"Oh God, Mom..."

Sandy sighed, taking her daughter gently into her arms and rubbing her back. "Jennifer, what's the matter?"

JJ shook her head against her mother's shoulder, burying her face deeper into it. "Spence and I... we had a horrible argument. He got home from work after being sent home early so he got the kids and took them to his dad's so that he and his new girlfriend could babysit for the evening." JJ started, letting go of her mother and leading the way into the living room and sitting down. "Just so we can spend some time together and he had everything out - rose petals, candles and chocolate. Today... I just wasn't feeling it. I have been feeling off for the past few weeks so when I got home, I just wanted to sleep only, I stopped by the drugstore and got a set of pregnancy tests just to rule that out, you know."

"JJ, take a breath, darling..." Sandy warned.

JJ took a deep breath. "So, I take the tests - one's positive and the other negative so I got my backup tests from when I found out about the twins and used those. Both negative. I still didn't know why I was in such a mood - maybe it was our recent case as it involves kids - and I snapped at Spence for being so inconsiderate that two kids had died and he wanted to romance me. Then he told me he knew about the tests so we argued about that and I told him that I didn't want to have his baby only for him to die when it's born and I didn't mean that! Honestly!" The tears continued to fall as she broke down. "Then he asked why I married him in the first place. After the tumour and all, knowing that it would return. He said we never should have gotten together in the first place and if Will didn't die, I'd never have the courage to move on from him." She finished lowly.

"Oh, God... Jennifer Daphne Jareau-Reid..." Sandy sighed. "I... I don't know what to say Jennifer. Whose fault is it? Yours for snapping at him or his for condemning your marriage with doubts?"

"I don't know, Mom. I mean, we've been drifting apart for a while now and..."

Sandy gave her a stern look. "I know you've been meeting up with that Peter Belvedere from Church. Maybe he's the reason you're drifting apart because before him, you two were thick as thieves and ever since he got sick again, you've been dedicating time to your new friend."

"He understands, Mom... Peter understands what I'm going through-"

"And what about what your _husband's_ going through, huh?!" Sandy exclaimed. "That poor man has gone through so much! His health issues, losing his capability at work and losing his mother and your sad excuse for abandoning him is 'he understands'? Jenny, I'm your mother, I know you better than you know yourself and even you know that this is so risky."

JJ pulled back, hurt. "Mom! You're taking this too far, I'm not-"

"Listen to me," Sandy cut her off. "I'm not done yet. Maybe you want your marriage to fail with this pathetic attempt at an affair. You're too scared to lose Spencer for good so you're distancing yourself from him. When your marriage fails - and I'm not cursing it - you'll regret it because Spencer does nothing other than worship the ground you walk on and today proves it. One day, when Spencer leaves you, you'll hate yourself."

The blonde opened her mouth but tears replaced her words. "Mom..."

"Now, do you want tea and cake before you drive your backside back home and make it up to my son-in-law?" Sandy asked, pursing her lips.

All JJ could reply with was a nod.

...

Spencer wiped his tears and stood up to answer the door, his body aching with stiffness.

"Oh, hello! I was hoping to catch Jennifer. She left her scarf at Church." Peter smiled, holding up a blue scarf.

Reid frowned. "Jennifer didn't wear a scarf to Church..." he mumbled.

"This is from the week before. I forgot I had it but my sister found it in my car when she borrowed it. It's washed and clean." Peter said, handing him over the scarf. "How are you doing, Spencer? Jennifer says you can't make it to Church lately."

Spencer nodded. "I've been catching up with work."

"Ah. And how's that going?" Peter asked, kindly. "I hope you are not over-exhausting yourself. Jennifer says you like to keep busy."

Reid sighed once he realised that he wasn't going to get rid of his unexpected guest soon. "Would you like some iced tea? My step-son and I made it."

"I would love to have some,"

Spencer stepped aside and let Peter enter, closing the door behind him and leading him to the kitchen to collect the pitcher from the fridge. "How is Church?"

"Good as always. We're thinking of hosting family days where a bunch of rides and stalls are set up. It's free entry but all money collected from the events will go towards charity." Peter started. "We're thinking Saturdays but some Church-goers have unstructured work schedules so it's risky."

Spencer poured him and Peter both a glass and handed one to his guest. "How about after Church on Sundays. People don't tend to work on Sundays and there's always an increase of people to attend."

"Good idea but most people like to go home straight after the service to get their Sunday roasts on. It's still a work in process, really." Peter shrugged, downing his tea. His phone buzzed and he took it out to scan his new text message. "Got work. Exactly what I mean - fires, for example, are totally unpredictable. Especially on Sundays _and_ Saturdays. I have to go. This was only a flying visit. Say hello to Jennifer and the kids for me."

Spencer nodded, offering a polite smile as he took the empty glass to the dishwasher. "It was nice to have a talk."

"Any time. You can ask your wife for my number and if you want to talk, I'm free 24/7 literally. My job has no schedule."

"That's nice." Spencer said as he led his guest to the front door. "I'll tell Jennifer that you stopped by."

Peter nodded. "Thanks. Have a good evening."

Spencer saw to it that Peter got in his car and drove away before shutting the door closed and heading upstairs to clean up the mess of his evening. He felt weak, tired and worn out but all he could do was slowly hoover the rose petals up, not intending to use them ever again, and packing the burnt out candles away. Picking up the box of chocolates, he entered the bathroom and threw them in the bin, turning off the light as he entered the bedroom again. He checked the time on his phone and decided to go and collect the kids since they didn't have any spare clothes and Henry was due for school the next day.

Going back downstairs with a sluggish walk, he collected his car and house keys before heading out the door, closing it behind him, and getting into his car. He felt drained but he was determined to pick up his children and take them home to love and cherish them.

...

When JJ finally got home, she called out for her husband but received no reply. The lights were still on so she headed to their bedroom to find that everything had been cleaned up and sorted.

"Spence? Where are you?" She called out, searching through all the bedrooms and bathrooms before heading back downstairs to look for him. When she still got no reply, she figure that he would be picking up the children from his dad's.

As she waited, she figured that she should get started on dinner, secretly hoping that the kids had already eaten at William's.

She wiped her tears and rummaged the fridge for the leftovers she was sure that her mother had left on her way to work. Finding it, she left it out to thaw a little and drink some water.

Her phone rang and she glanced towards it, not recognising the number at all.

Sighing, JJ answered the phone.

"Hello? Jennifer Jareau-Reid, speaking."

"Mrs Reid?" Came the terse reply. "I regret to inform you but your husband has been involved in a car accident and he's currently being treated here at-"

JJ's body shook as the phone fell from her hand and the phone landed on the ground with a solid _crack!_

To JJ, it felt like forever when her body finally responded and she quickly told the person on the other line that she was on her way but had to make arrangements for their children. She ended the call and called William informing him that she was coming with spare things for the kids and that he shouldn't worry and if he wanted to come with her, her mother would happily babysit with Jasmine, his girlfriend.

Her heart jerked in her chest as she got her things ready and got into her car, speeding down the streets to William's house.

"Oh God..." she mumbled. "Please, let Spence be okay... Please, we didn't mean to argue... Please, God, please..." Her voice became desperate as tears began to cloud her vision.

Luckily, she made it to her father-in-law's and quickly attended to her children, accepting William's offer to drive instead of her.

"I don't want you ending up in hospital, Jen." He told her, placing a comforting hand on her back as she changed James' diaper, glad for the other thing playing on her mind for a while. "My boy's strong, we both know that."

"I-I know," JJ replied hoarsely. "My mom's coming in twenty. Can Jasmine handle the twins? Henry is in bed."

"We all got it covered, Jen."

JJ looked back and offered him a smile. William had been a huge help over the time as she was glad that she knew and adored her father-in-law as he treated her as his own daughter due to not having the pleasure of having a daughter.

"I'm just... I'm scared, Dad..." She mumbled, letting James go once she had finished buttoning his pyjamas up.

William smiled, glad that she referred to him as 'dad'. Having lost her father at a tender age, JJ had used other people such as Rossi to help fill the gap of a father figure in her life. Now she had her husband's father who treated her with utmost respect and love.

"If there's one thing that you gotta know about us Reids... It's that we're stronger together." William assured her with a sad smile.

 _I hope you're right,_ JJ thought, returning the smile.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, we have a glimpse into Jencer's argument which started this chapter x**


	10. Chapter 10

**We've made it to the 10th chapter. I'm so sorry. Life got in the way but be ready for more updates :)**

* * *

Spencer blinked his tears away, sighing as he laid in the hospital bed.

"You're going to give me high blood pressure one day," he heard but didn't pay all that much attention to. "All these hospital visits will put me off. I want another kid, you know!"

Morgan chuckled at something he read in the magazine he was reading. He glanced over to Spencer who didn't say all that much but had tears falling down his cheeks. Why had he called him, instead of JJ?

"Sav and I are trying for a girl this-"

"Please... don't... talking about children. Not now. Not ever." Spencer whispered, closing his eyes as more tears leaked down his cheeks.

Derek frowned. "Kid, did something happen to the kids?"

"No."

"JJ?"

"She doesn't want any more kids with me."

Morgan sighed. "Oh. But isn't three enough?"

"Yes, but how she told me. She took pregnancy tests today and she was so relieved that they were negative and told me that she didn't want to have any more of my kids in case I died before they were born. Who says that?"

Morgan placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Someone who loves you dearly, Spencer. Could you honestly see JJ as a widow with four or five kids? All alone? If you were to die, I'm saying because right now, you're living to a hundred with me, if you like it or not. We will die together with our women and our kids surrounded by us and we'll have baseball bats and beers in our hands."

"I get where she's coming from but it seems as if she's drifting away from me. That she doesn't love me any more. When we're in bed, it seems forced not loving. It's just to relieve tension, we're not enjoying it anymore. It's an outlet."

Derek nodded, not fazed of the fact that his best friend, his brother, was talking about his sex life. If this were ten years ago, they definitely wouldn't be in this position.

"Spencer, maybe both of you just need time. You've just been given news that the tumour's back so that has put a dent in plans. Future holidays, kids growing up... they seem like an unattainable goal right now and you know what? They are attainable because you're going to get through this again."

"I'm tired. When they release me, can I stay at yours?"

"Reid... my house is your house."

...

JJ closed her eyes. The hospital was thirty-five minutes away and she had no idea how he ended up there and instead of the one closer to home. She figured that she ought to get a little sleep as she knew the night would be long.

"William? I'm just taking a quick nap. Wake me when we get there."

"Of course," her father-in-law replied, making her nod and readjust so she was comfortable.

She frowned when images plagued her mind of their argument. Maybe she _was_ the bad guy in this argument.

 _"God, Spence! You're so inconsiderate right now! We've just been on a case where two innocent children died and all you want to do is sleep with me?"_

 _Spencer sighed. "Sorry but forget that-"_

 _"I can't because those poor children's parents are suffering right now and-"_

 _"JJ... I found... Well, I found pregnancy tests. Are we...?"_

 _Red flashed in her eyes. "Why have you been going through my things?!"_

 _"I... I wasn't. You had a phone call so I was-"_

 _"You can't go through my things, Spence... And no. We aren't and I'm grateful for that." She mumbled._

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _She scoffed. "Do you think you're fit to be a father, Spence? Right, now? You can barely pick our children up." She shook her head. "How can we have another baby if you won't be there to witness their birth?"_

 _She saw the hurt flash in his eyes as he looked away from her, swallowing deeply. "Why are we even married then, Jennifer? Why did you marry me in the first place? Why did we have James and Alexandria?" He continued, "Even after the tumour, why did you stay with me during all of that? Why did you say 'yes' when I proposed? Why did you when you knew that there was a high chance that it could return?"_

 _"Spence..."_

 _"You know what? We... This," he pointed between them. "Should never have happened. If Will hadn't died, you'd never have the courage to leave him and move on. You'd be stuck in a loveless marriage just like this one is turning into."_

 _JJ stood there. Unable to reply to all that he had just said. So, she walked away._

"Jennifer?"

"I'm up."

"We're here."

JJ sighed, opening her eyes as the bright lights made her eyes squint in the darkness. "I'm ready."

...

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

William rushed over to his son, enveloping him in a tight hug as he drew a sharp intake of breath. "God, Spencer! Don't you ever... I thought I'd lost you, son."

Spencer patted his father's back, inhaling his warm musky scent. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Jennifer came all in tears and fretting all over the place. I have Jasmine and Sandy looking after the kids. Jennifer will be in soon, she just had to get something."

"She's here?"

"Yeah. God, she was so worried, she looked like a mess! Hello, Derek, it's nice seeing you again." William smiled, finally noticing there was another person in the room.

Morgan gave his own warm smile, leaning over to shake the older man's hand firmly. "Hello, sir."

"Right, as soon as you get home I'll hunt down whoever did this to you-"

"Dad, it was my fault. The other driver-"

"Won't stand a chance against me when I take them to court. I have never failed a case in my life, you're in good hands."

Spencer sighed, shaking his head. "Dad, it was my fault. I... I deliberately stopped even though it was a green light."

"No, maybe the car was faulty-"

"Sir,"

William turned to Morgan. "Are you saying that you tried to get yourself killed?"

"I don't know, my marriage has failed so why not?"

William stared back in shock before shaking his head. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you've just said that. That may contradict things in your defense-"

"You are not listening, dad."

"I have heard. And right now, seeing that you're fine, I'm going to go back home and hug your children and tell them that you will be home tomorrow."

Before he left, JJ stumbled in, her coat astray as she held a teddy bear with words of apology written on its shirt.

"Oh, Spence..."

Spencer looked up, JJ finally getting a good look at his bruised eye and cheek from probably hitting the steering wheel.

"Spence..."

"I want a divorce."


	11. Chapter 11

JJ's hands shook as she ran one through her hair, avoiding her husband's soft gaze.

"We need to-"

"Derek, why don't you and I grab some coffee? I'm sure we can find something decent here..." William mumbled, already out the door with Derek in tow.

"Talk?" Spencer finally finished his wife's cut sentence. "We did talk."

JJ shook her head. "No... We argued. This has got to be the worst argument that we've ever had and we barely have any arguments. If we do, it's about who was the last one to leave the butter knife in the butter..."

"JJ, we've both changed. We're not the same people anymore. You want less but I want more."

"Can we at least see someone? I honestly don't want to lose you. The thought of losing you to death or divorce kills me inside. I love you and our children."

"Sometimes it feels as if you're drifting away from me, Jennifer."

He rarely called her that. If he was turned on, yes. If he was really upset and mad, yes. But they were always in between lately.

JJ's eyes watered. "I know. I feel myself drifting too and I don't know why. Maybe it's because I'm so afraid of losing you that I tried to distance myself so it would hurt less. Just in case."

"Why not take it one day at a time and try to enjoy every moment you have with me? The children?" Spencer asked, turning away from her.

"Please, Spence... Spencer,"

Now that was a first.

He turned to face her, the light slowly draining from his eyes the minute he turned to look at her. It made her break even more.

"Couples therapy? We can do this together, I know we can." JJ begged. "I don't want this marriage to fail because I was scared of losing the one thing who made everything just that little bit more brighter."

"Fine," he swallowed. "I would attend therapy with you but I think we need some time apart. Morgan's offered me his guest bedroom."

"Anything you want," JJ whispered, starting to sob quietly. "Does that mean we won't have a divorce?"

Spencer shrugged. "Depends if this goes well. I seriously hope not."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Spence. For everything."

Her husband avoided her glance again. "Me too, JJ. Me, too."

...

Derek hesitated as he saw his 'Blondie' exit her husband's room.

"He says he's staying with you."

"Yeah, you can see him at time, you know?"

JJ nodded. "He just needs space for now. Which sucks since his birthday's this weekend and the kids have something planned for him... I guess I just won't be a part of those plans."

"Hey... Don't cry, Blondie. You guys will get through this. I promise," Derek said, hugging her. "Pretty Boy's just hurting but he will calm down. Everything will go back to normal," he said, rubbing her back.

"Where's his dad?"

"He got a call, Henry threw up and started choking. Before you go - he's fine. They have it all sorted." Morgan said, pulling her back into his chest.

She wanted to sob louder. "I've left my kids and they're suffering and now my husband hates me. What's going on?"

"Hey... You are a good mother and a good wife. What you need to do right now is go and get those children of yours and go home. Spend time with them, make Henry feel better. Then tomorrow, Sav will pick them up and get them to school and nursery so you can come over to ours to have a proper conversation with Reid. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you..." JJ mumbled, pulling away from the hug. "I just... I want things to go back to normal. To when we were happy..." she whispered.

"And they will." Morgan assured her. "I promise you that they will."

...

Savannah exited her son's room, heading over to the guest bedroom to give their guest more pillows and blankets.

"The weather's been very hot lately so I thought you'd like a light blanket."

Spencer looked up from the photo of his family on his phone and smiled lightly at his host. "Thank you, Savannah."

"No problems, really," Savannah replied, rubbing her arms after she placed the items by the end of the bed. "Look, I don't know what happened but I can see that you're really beaten up about it. We may not be best friends but I am here for you and JJ no matter what. You guys mean the world to Derek and me so... I'm here."

Spencer stood up, giving her a small hug before signalling for them to sit down. She joined him on the bed and crossed her legs, waiting for him to start talking.

"I honestly don't think my marriage stands a chance."

"Are you kidding me? JJ looks at you as if you are her whole world! And I see the way you look at her too. You are made for each other and all this nonsense about divorcing each other is utter bull-crap. Excuse my French," she said, making him chuckle lightly. "Look, this was one horrible argument and I know that words spoken were words which were never meant to have been spoken in the first place. I know you guys can get through this, we all know."

Spencer nodded, sighing. "I hope so. But I want her to have the option. If she's scared of losing me, I want her to get out before it's too late and she's even more broken."

"You won't die and you won't leave each other. Look, get some rest. I have things sorted for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Savannah."

She smiled, hugging him. "You're welcome. If you're Derek's little brother, that makes you family too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: there is a chapter posted before this! Fan fiction tends to glitch up when you update a story less than 24 hours later so read that. Thanks :)**

* * *

Yves smiled warmly at the couple, gesturing for them to sit down. "Mr and Mrs Reid-"

"It's actually Dr Reid," Spencer gently corrected.

The therapist smiled bashfully. "Apologies, Dr Reid. So, what can I do for you?" He asked, looking between the two of them as he removed his glasses.

JJ cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably under a his gaze. "We had a horrible argument which led us to be living separately for a while."

"And what was this argument about?" Yves asked.

"Me," Spencer replied. "I have a brain tumour which has just returned and we argued about that."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," Yves frowned, getting the tissue box ready. "What was the thing you argued about exactly about your tumour?"

JJ looked away, "The possibility of having more children since he might die before or after their birth..."

"May I ask how many children you have?"

"Three. The eldest is my stepson and the youngest are mine, they're twin boy and girl." Spencer answered.

Yves nodded. "And did you plan on having more children of your own?"

"Well, we planned on having four kids, two boys and two girls, including Henry, our eldest." JJ replied, shifting in her seat again. "But we struggled with the twins so we decided three was enough."

Sure, Spencer did agree that three were enough for them but a little bit of him wanted to have another girl. Especially since JJ lost her little girl back in Afghanistan. He didn't even know if she ended up telling Will before he died because he was sure as hell shocked when she told him only.

"Do you think this tumour is restricting you both from living your life together?" Yves asked gently.

Spencer shook his head. "It didn't stop us from getting together in the first time it happened. We only had Henry back then so it was easier but now with the twins, I guess things are more difficult and there's a greater chance that I might not see them grow up."

"Hmm, okay. Let's get back to the things you told each other in your argument. Was it solely about him being present in the children's lives or were other things raised?"

JJ nodded, hesitantly. "My ex-husband. He died a few years back and well, I was quick to start a relationship with Spencer but that was because our marriage had failed and Spencer was my true one." She whispered. Maybe, she was the reason why all her marriages turned sour.

"Why was your ex mentioned?"

"I told her that if he hadn't have died, she'd never have the will to leave their damaged marriage because of their son. Will was manipulative and he often showed his bad side to me and to our friends and family but even when they were together, she would always defend him." Spencer said.

Yves pursed his lips, nodding as if he understood. "Jennifer, do you feel obliged to stay with your partners because of your children?"

"Depends on the type of relationship." JJ shrugged.

"So, if there weren't children involved, you'd leave Spencer? Because of his tumour?"

JJ frowned, "No! I looked after him even when we weren't together and I was still grieving over my ex-husband. I've always held a candle for Spence."

Spencer felt the need to say something. Not to get against her but to try and help their marriage. "Despite that, you're drifting away from me. You're distancing yourself from me and I think it has something to do with Peter."

"Peter?" Yves asked.

JJ looked away. "Peter Belvedere. He goes to my church." She felt warm, saying 'her church'. Her religion had helped her immensely with dealing her issues at home.

"And what drives you to this Peter?"

"He lost his wife to cancer too. He understood what being a carer felt like but he doesn't have children so he doesn't completely get what I feel. He's just around for support."

Spencer bit his lip. "Is that what I make you feel like? A carer?"

Her blue eyes met his brown ones. "No!" She breathed out. "You make me feel valued. You even help out with the kids and it even looks as if you're the one who is the stay at home parent and not the working one. You're amazing, Spence. I'm the one who is in the wrong here."

"Do you have support at home?" Yves asked.

"Yeah, we do."

"Do you have time to yourselves?"

They both nodded albeit hesitantly.

"We still... sleep together but after the bad news, it's been forced..." Spencer admitted. "But we're living apart just to see if things change a little."

The therapist hummed, nodding. "Do you argue a lot?"

"Not really. We rarely see each other because of work. We're FBI agents so we're out of town a lot." JJ replied. "One of us takes a shift and the other looks after the kids."

"From what I've heard today, your marriage has been put on strain due to Spencer's illness. Instead of bringing you together, it's tearing you apart. Were your good times when he was cleared?"

"Yeah. It seemed as if we were in the honeymoon phase all the time but now, everything's dark."

Yves nodded. "What I want you guys to do is find two days out of this week to spend together. The whole day or more than 12 hours. I want you to talk instead of bottling things up. Next week, you'll report back to me on how that went and we will see from there. It is actually convenient that you aren't living together at the moment but since you have children, I would suggest finding two more days for you to spend as a family, focusing ont the kids. They are delicate and will sense tension at home. This will help air out the bad tension."

"What about our jobs?"

"Is there a way to request some time off?"

JJ shrugged, "I suppose. If this will save my marriage then I'll take all the time off."

"Your thoughts, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded. "Seems like a reasonable idea."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad!"

Spencer grinned, opening his wide arms to be attacked by Henry. "Hey, Little Man! Have you been good for your mom?"

Henry nodded, turning to face JJ. "I've been good. Why aren't you home? Mom says that someome told you guys to not live together anymore."

JJ bit her lip, trying to contain the twins in their joint stroller. "He just said that we needed a little break from each other so that when Dad comes back home, we can be happier."

"Yeah," Spencer said, looking up at his wife. "Exactly what your momma said."

"Oh," Henry mumbled. "Can we get ice cream now?"

JJ and Spencer had decided that the first day should be focused on the kids first, to explain how things were going to be like for the week. So, they decided on going on neutral territory, the park.

"Ice cream now, what?" Spencer asked.

Henry pouted. "Please?"

Spencer nodded, leading him towards the ice cream van parked out of park boundaries as JJ stayed to set up a picnic blanket that the twins could eat on.

"Henry?"

"Yeah?" Henry replied as they waited in queue. He looked up at his stepfather with curious blue eyes. Just like his mother's.

Spencer smiled and stroked his blonde locks tenderly. "You know whatever happens, your mom and I will always love you and the twins."

"I know..." Henry mumbled, looking away. "But you guys have to stay together! Kevin and Kimmy said that their mom is really sad because she isn't with their dad anymore. And right now, Mom is sad. I see it in her eyes and she lies that she's okay. I know she is not okay. I also know you're not okay, Dad..."

His stepfather sighed, moving them along the long queue. "We're going to try and be happy for you guys. This is just a little bump in the road. It's not forever."

"It's because you're sick, isn't it?" Henry asked quietly.

"When someone is ill, Henry, it can affect their relationships with people. This could either make them positive or negative. Remember the first time I was ill?"

Henry nodded. "Mom visited you in hospital. She told me not to come because you didn't want me to see you sick."

"Because that would have negatively affect our relationship because you would have been scared to see me hurting."

"I get it..." The child mumbled. "So, Momma is scared to see you hurt?"

"Yes. And I'm scared too." Spencer sighed.

...

"You boys took your time."

Henry smiled. "We got ice cream then had a little talk but then we waited in queue again to get you, James and Lexi something."

"Ooh," JJ smiled, taking her bubblegum ice lolly from Spencer. "The twins will find this a bit too cold but I know they appreciate the thought." She said, trying to stop the twins from wrestling the lolly from her hand.

"Oh we got them tubs. It's frozen yoghurt." Spencer told her, handing one each to the twins to sat back down happily and tucked in with their plastic rainbow coloured spoons. "Do you like that?" He asked them.

"Yes!" The twins squealed out, enjoying their frozen treat.

JJ giggled. The twins were learning how to talk with the help of Spencer and it seemed as if they were little protégés already. At night, Alexandria could be heard babbling in tune to herself and James had taken a like to banging notes on Spencer's piano which was an upgrade from the keyboard he used to house in his apartment which he had long sold.

Words like 'hi', 'bye' and 'yes', 'no' were words favourited by the twins. They even used it against their parents and big brother 'Herrie'.

"I was thinking," JJ said, gaining Spencer's attention. "We could have dinner at Morgan's. I called Savannah and she said that we could join them and you."

"Do you want to? I mean, Yves-"

"We're just stepping it up a bit. I would be lying if I said that this distance wasn't making me happier."

Spencer nodded. "Dinner it is," he smiled.

...

JJ knocked on the door, waiting patiently with Henry. The twins had stayed behind with Spencer at the Morgans and JJ felt that Henry needed a bit of support during this time.

The door opened and a man who JJ had never met before stood, frowning slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I thought that a Melanie Ferguson lived here with her kids?"

The man's eyes lit up. "Oh, you must be the Reids! I'm Melanie's new partner, Eric."

JJ smiled genuinely, accepting the handshake. "Oh, I didn't know she had a new partner."

Eric let them in, quickly calling out for the twins and Melanie to come. "It's been a year. We actually met at your wedding so I should have you to thank."

"Oh?" JJ blushed.

Erin grinned, chuckling. "You don't remember me do you? Well, it was your friend who I dealt with. I'm the manager of your wedding reception venue."

JJ gasped. "Oh! Eric Fulmer! My friend spoke highly of you. Thank you for renting it for us at such a reasonable price."

The man smiled, gesturing for JJ and Henry to sit down. "No problem at all. My business has been used for many things but a wedding reception was new."

"Jennifer! It's so good to see you and Henry. Kids say 'hi'" Melanie beamed, giving JJ a tight hug. "What brings you over? Oh, nevermind. It's great to see you guys!"

"You too," JJ smiled.

"How is Spencer? And the twins?"

"They are doing great. I was actually hoping to have a little girl chat whilst Henry plays with Kevin and Kim?"

Melanie pursed her lips suspiciously. "Okay. Eric, why don't you watch the kids play outside?"

"Okay. Come on, kids. First one out gets a Hershey's bar!" Eric clapped his hands, making the three children rush outside into the garden.

The brunette sat back, crossing her legs. "So, what's up?"

"Spence and I... we're going through a rough patch in our marriage at the moment..." JJ sighed.

Melanie gasped, leaning forward to place a hand on JJ's forearm. "Oh, Jennifer..."

"We are, uh, trying this couple's therapy thing and it has started off well so far but we are living apart at the moment."

"One thing that I know about you two is that you're strong. Strong together. You'll get through this. You can get through anything." Melanie told her friend, giving her a hug. "You two are meant to be, you're written in the stars. Your marriage is different to mine and Jeremiah's. I now realise that we married each other for convenience. We were never meant to be like you and Spencer are. Seize your moments. Try and make your marriage better."

JJ blushed, nodding. "You're right. He has put all the effort into this marriage, I should put in mine too."

...

Peter smiled as he watched the blonde sit across from him. "Hey, I got you your regular order." He smiled.

"Hmm, no thanks. I'm picking the kids up soon." JJ replied, slightly nudging the beverage away from her. "I just wanted to say... Peter, you're a great guy but whatever this is has to stop."

"What is this?" Peter asked confused.

"Looking back at our relationship, I see myself drawn to you since you understood what I was going through with Spence but that put a strain on my family." JJ said, shaking her head. "I love my family and I can't abandon them for a silly attempt at an affair. I know how you feel about me."

Peter looked away, gripping his mug. "I thought that you understood me."

"I did but I wasn't going to ruin my marriage based on understanding."

"I never wanted an affair with you. I see the way you look when you see your husband and when you talk about him. I just wanted to be your friend because you remind me of my wife."

JJ sighed. "I'm not going to tell you to move on from her because that would be just awful but you can't use me as a substitute for her. This is goodbye, Peter."

She stood up, walking towards the door without looking back. For the first time in a while, she could feel things were looking up for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Unfortunately, both JJ and Spencer were needed back at work the next day, despite requesting time off and Spencer's recent hospital stay.

"So sorry to call you guys in. I know that things are..." Emily pursed her lips, finding the right words to say. "We have a serial killer who has moved around from Ohio, Georgia and Washington. He's targeting elderly people."

JJ shared a quick glance at Spencer before nodding at Emily and walking into the briefing room without a word.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" Emily asked, watching Spencer's eyes follow his wife.

He turned to face her with a sad smile. "Why wouldn't I be, Em?"

"No... reason." Emily nodded. "Well, you guys are on desk duty. The rest of us will be on field work."

"Don't you need JJ out there?"

Emily shook her head as they made their way to the briefing room. "Garcia's coming with us. We need some devices that need getting into." She sighed. "You two are better off here, plus JJ's gotta talk to the families."

"Sounds like a plan."

When they entered, JJ was talking to Kate as the rest of the team waited for further instructions.

"In light of this case rising, I have decided to call JJ and Reid back to help us although they will stay here. The rest of us will be going out..."

When the briefing was done and it was only Spencer and JJ left in the room, the room suddenly felt like there was a giant elephant in there.

"How's Morgan, Savannah and the baby?"

Spencer nodded. "They're fine. I'm teaching him how to walk."

JJ chuckled softly, noticing the amount of space between them. "Sure, you are. At this rate, we'll have another junior smarty-pants along with the twins."

"So," Spencer decided to change the subject. "What have you found?"

JJ raised her head up, slightly caught off guard. "Uh, there's a pattern in the murder sites but you already know that..." She said, gesturing to the map. "I'm just going to wait for the families to arrive."

"All of them had links to this gardening service. May be something but I heard that they specialise in helping the pensioners."

His wife pursed her lips, giving a nod as she decided to sit on the table instead, closer to him. "We need to talk and spend some time together."

"At work?" Spencer asked, confused as his eyes quickly glanced at the closed door.

JJ nodded locking the door before moving so she knelt by his side, looking up at him. "I want us to work, Spence. I'm tired of all the hurting."

"So, what do we do?" He asked. "Talk?"

Her lips curved into a soft smile as she dragged over a seat and sat down, making herself comfortable. "You have my unrequited attention."

He had to ask. "Peter?"

"He was using me as a substitute for his wife. I won't be associating myself with him anymore." She replied, folding her hands. "I realised that I was drifting from you because I was scared I'd lose you again. The first time wasn't easy, remember? Especially being a grieving widow. But then you got better and everything was bright. We were getting married, then we did. We were expecting the twins, then they came. It felt too good to be true and it was. Look at us now."

Spencer sighed, leaning back in his seat. "You're right. I had nightmares before I found out this time. I didn't want to say anything because we were good and saying it will disturb everything."

"I'm not running away again. This time, I'll be here with you like I was last time. We'll get through this. I'll follow you to your appointments-"

"My first op is next week." Spencer cut her off. "I had a call last night. They're taking the first steps to remove the tumour."

JJ smiled brightly. "Are you ready?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But this is good, right? I mean, I've not been feeling all too good lately. The nausea and visionary problems have been difficult to handle so this is good, right?"

"Yes! Yes, Spence, this is good. We can finally start being a normal family."

Spencer finally allowed himself to smile, leaning in but he stopped just as he came to a breadth's hair of her face.

She swallowed, offering a shy smile. "Kiss me?" She whispered.

He obliged, gently pressing his lips to hers. They started off slowly as arms wound around each other and the distance shortened. Their kiss became desperate as it intensified, JJ slipping out of her seat to fall into Spencer's lap as she straddled him, slipping his suit jacket off. His own hands quickly found the buttons of her shirt, making it their sole job to undo them.

 _"JJ? Reid? Are you guys there?"_

They jumped apart, looking at the tablet which was face down on the table. They looked at each other before bursting out with laughter and giggles.

 _"Hello? What's going on there?"_

JJ used her jacket to cover her undone buttons as she zipped it up, picking the tablet up to smile at Garcia.

"Hey, we were reading some files..."

...

The house was empty when JJ opened the door, grateful for her father-in-law and his girlfriend.

"Coast is clear," she joked, closing the door behind Spencer.

"Why don't I make it easier and move back in already?"

JJ shrugged. "Beats the purpose of couple's therapy _and_ it's more exciting this way. I don't know, maybe we need to jazz up our sex life or something."

Spencer laughed as they headed into the kitchen for a midnight snack. By impulse, he went to the fridge to get his favourite yoghurt out as she started up the tea maker.

"Chamomile?"

"You know me, well," he replied, drinking the yoghurt.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. She tiptoed to nuzzle his neck gently. "Are you sure you want to...?"

"You're my wife. I've missed you and I have to show you how much I have." He replied, placing the finished bottle on the counter before turning around in her arms and brushing her hair from her face. "Forget the tea," he whispered, kissing her.

She responded eagerly and slowly began to back him out of the kitchen to the living room where the sofa waited for their weight. She pushed him gently onto the sofa and took his jacket off before working on his buttons.

"Hmm." He said, gently pushing her off.

"What?" She asked, slightly pissed off.

He dug behind his back and retrieved a plastic toy. "Can't have sex with a toy in the room. Ruins the mood," he grinned, chucking it out the room with a loud thud on the wooden floor.

JJ giggled, replacing her lips on his. "You'll be the death of me, Dr Spencer Reid." She mumbled against his lips.

"And you'll be the death of me, Mrs Jennifer Jareau-Reid."

* * *

 **I had to! I was so heartbroken making them suffer. I couldn't! x**


	15. Chapter 15

JJ felt relief and happiness over the past week, especially when Spencer moved back in. But her happiness waned when it was finally time to say goodbye.

"I'll be right outside, waiting." She told Spencer, holding his face between her palms and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be right outside..."

Spencer gently gripped her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. "Give the kids kisses from me?"

"Of course, I will. Your dad is waiting in the relatives room. I better join him."

He nodded, not quite wanting her to go yet. "Yeah, you better. I'm going in soon."

JJ gave him a soft smile before giving him one last kiss. "I'll see you soon."

She left the room, joining William in the relatives room.

"Is he okay?"

"He's putting on a brave face," JJ replied, shrugging. "I don't know how he does it. We've been here so many times, my heart breaks each time yet he's so brave."

William gave her a sad smile. "He's grown up having to be brave. It's not new for him."

"I wish I had his strength but he needs all he can get."

"Same here. I honestly... I honestly can't imagine going through what he's going through." His voice felt heavy, almost choked up as he wiped a tear from his eye.

JJ wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "He'll be okay."

"I know he will. It's me who won't."

"What do you mean?"

William sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I'm worried sick every single day. They said parenting would never be easy but when he survives this operation, there will still be steps he needs to take for complete recovery. Even then, there might be more surgeries that he'll need and so much down time... Don't forget, he might inherit Diana's illness..."

"I don't want to think about that." JJ cleared her throat.

"But don't you wonder? Has he ever gone for a consultation?"

JJ shrugged. "We were happy. We didn't want to ruin that."

"Jennifer... He needs to get checked out. He could be schizophrenic."

"Can we not talk about that now? Let's just get through this."

"One step at a time..."

...

Henry looked up from his drawing and smiled. "Hello, sleepyhead!"

With a groan, Spencer shifted to be able to identify where the voice was coming from. "Henry?"

"You've been asleep all day! Mom said that you had to be so the doctors could fix you but then when they were finished, you kept sleeping."

Spencer gave him a smile. "What time is it?"

"Evening. Mom told me that I could visit after school. She says I don't have to go in tomorrow."

"But you won't have a perfect attendance and get that special trophy."

Henry shrugged. "Some things are more important, Dad."

"I guess they are. Where's your mom?"

"She went to get me dinner. I've been snacking on fro-yo." Henry replied.

Spencer gently chuckled. "That's not good for you."

"I know," Henry grinned. "I drew a picture for you."

He held it up for Spencer to see. "That's great, Little Man."

Henry grinned, bringing it back and stuffing it in his school bag. "Are you hurting, Dad?"

"I am but you don't have to worry about that."

"Does the scar hurt?"

Spencer shook his head. "They gave me something so I can't feel it."

"So... they opened your head up? Can I tell them not to?"

Spencer laughed. "Henry, they needed to so they can fix me."

The child frowned. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"That's mean though. And you're hurting."

"It won't be forever."

Henry reached his hand up towards Spencer's head but decided against it. "Momma says that it will stay."

"Well, the scar will stay but the pain won't," Spencer replied.

"Will your hair grow back?"

Spencer nodded. "Do you like it long or short?"

Henry grinned, flicking his own hair. "Long. I'm growing mine out just like yours! My friends like it." He said, adjusting his glasses.

Blue eyes, pure blonde hair... Spencer smiled, wanting to keep this image of Henry in his memories forever.

The door opened and JJ cautiously entered, holding a lunch bag. "Oh, there was no need to sneak in. You're already awake." She grinned, giving him a kiss.

"Hmm, yes."

"Well, Henry here's your dinner. Your granddad will take you home soon."

Henry groaned but tucked into his dinner. "Can't I stay?"

"Visiting hours will be over, bud." Spencer explained. "But you be good for granddad and Jasmine, yeah?"

"Aren't I always?" Henry cheekily grinned.

JJ chuckled, ruffling his locks. "Sometimes I think you're too good to be true." She told her son "So, how are you doing Spence?"

Spencer blinked, looking up to the ceiling. "I think I'm feeling so much better than I have in a long time. I don't necessarily have any headaches..."

"That's good," his wife breathed out. "We'll be okay."


	16. Chapter 16

"I've been cleared."

JJ's mouth opened, her eyes widening before she grinned and launched herself into her husband's waiting arms.

"No more?"

"No more," Spencer replied, stroking her hair out of her eyes and kissing her. "Dr McKenzie did the full check. I'm... I'm actually cured."

JJ kissed him, pulling him into her so that their kiss could go even deeper. When they parted, she leant their heads together, stroking his cheek. "We can finally go back to normal."

"Yeah, we can. I'm thinking of asking Emily if I could go back on field work next month on a trial basis. I'm not a hundred percent - it's only been two months since the operation - but I think I'm ready for this." Spencer smiled.

JJ nodded. "I think you are too. This is great! Do you want a trial basis or do you want it for good?"

"For good but you know Emily. She'd want me to at least have a trial in case of anything. It may not even be for long."

"Yeah, you're right," JJ replied, letting him go. "Help me with dinner? We've got the Morgans coming."

Spencer chuckled, taking over from chopping up the vegetables. "You told Derek about my appointment today, didn't you?"

JJ blushed. "He kept calling. I had to give him something."

"Thank you. Makes it easier for me."

She grinned, kissing his cheek and taking the already chopped food to the stove. "Good. Also, the Calahans and Garcias are coming tomorrow."

"Can you believe Penelope adopted not two but _three_ children?" Spencer asked, turning to face his wife with a proud smile.

JJ smiled too at the thought of their best friend. "Well, here's more news. She and Alvez have decided to give things a go."

Spencer feigned a gasp. "What will Morgan do?"

JJ laughed. "He's okay with it. Threatened Luke a little to keep his 'Baby Girl' happy but they're good friends. Well, enough chatting. We have guests coming in three hours!"

...

Luke clapped Spencer on the shoulder, making the latter jump.

"Sorry," Alvez apologised, chuckling slightly. "How does it feel to come back to baseball? Had a double date with Pen, Morgan and Savannah and they all told me that you were amazing. Won five leagues for the BAU."

Spencer grinned. "Feels refreshing. I can't believe they made me captain."

"You deserve it, Bud. Morgan told me of his reign over the field but he wasn't the one that the opposition feared - that was you." A wink came from Alvez as he stalked off, putting his sunglasses on as well as his helmet.

Spencer smiled to himself, lifting his bat up to rest on top of his shoulder as he took his time following his colleague and new teammate. Alvez had joined the team a year back when Spencer had not been cleared and he had been having a good run so far. Everyone liked him and he had received great praise from his new girlfriend and her kids which he had taken to love as his own. Plus, they adored Roxy and seldom dog sat for him when he was out of town on field work.

Spencer had taken a new liking to his new team members. Especially Stephen who took over Rossi's place as 'team dad'. When he was away, Stephen had already taken a shine to Spencer, learning about all the achievements that the young Reid had obtained in his lifetime. It was almost as if Stephen Walker was Spencer Reid's biggest fan. When they had met, the older man had requested to take Reid out for a drink or two on him and that is what they did. They went out with Luke that night, JJ immediately going home to relieve her mother of babysitting, and had a couple of whiskeys over a deep conversation about everything and anything.

"Spencer!"

Spencer halted in his steps, turning around to see Emily waving him over, her T-Shirt marked with the words 'Go Reid!' on it. Blushing deeply, he walked over to her by the barriers and accepted her hug.

"Just last week, you were cleared. Now... you'll be going back on the field and you're back playing baseball. Well done, Spencer."

"Thanks, Em. You've really been a great support."

Emily sighed, smiling. "You're welcome. You're one of my best friends - my oldest friends - and seeing you go through that rough time made me think about my life."

"Oh?" Inquired Spencer.

"Life's too short. You and I as well as everyone on our team knows that. I want to get married."

Spencer's eyes widened. "T-To Mark?"

"Yes but he doesn't want to live here in the States. He wants to live in London but my heart is here. We called it off but I'm thinking that maybe I should give things another try and go back to the UK."

"Emily! What about-"

"I know, Spencer. I don't want to leave but I love him."

Spencer frowned. "It will be a sad to lose you. Again."

"Well, it doesn't have to be..."

"What do you mean?"

Emily sighed. "Rossi left. So did Hotch. Morgan's retired too and Penny's thinking of leaving as well. Two offers have been made to join Interpol. I've spoken to JJ about it and now, I'm speaking to you."

Spencer gasped. "Interpol? We'll be based in London?"

"Possibly," Emily nodded. "I've told JJ not to say anything because it seems like she wants to stay here anyway but if you want to leave... maybe she would follow too. The pay is glorious, even more than right now and there is-"

"Our families are here, Em. Not over there. I'm rejecting the offer. Maybe you should too and ask yourself if this is really what you want."

"Reid!"

Spencer turned to see Alvez wave him over for a team talk before the game. "I have to go. but think about it."

Emily nodded, giving him a quick hug before joining their remaining friends on the bleachers. She received a look from JJ and she shook her head, making the blonde smile.

"I'm going to think about it."

"Good choice." The blonde replied.


	17. Chapter 17

JJ threw a pillow onto Spencer's face, making him jolt up from his sleep.

"JJ...?" He tiredly drawled out, rubbing his face. He turned to the clock. "It's four in the morning!"

JJ jogged on the spot, tying her hair up. "Mom is in her spare bedroom. You and I are going jogging!"

"You called your mother," he yawned, stretching. "To come to our house at an ungodly hour just to jog?"

His wife giggled, shaking her head. "You forget you went to bed early last night! She came in at 10, says she's off from work for two weeks since she's going to Marbella with a couple of girlfriends."

Spencer playfully glared at his wife before getting out of bed and heading to the ensuite. "Can you-"

"Already in there!" JJ grinned. "I also put your new sneakers there so try them out."

JJ and her future step-mother-in-law went on a shopping spree once her and Spencer found out that his father had proposed with Spencer's blessing. Jasmine was lovely. She was a brunette, had grey stormy eyes and she was petite. She worked as a university professor at a local university.

"Jasmine is a pleasure to shop with, you know! Maybe we should go on a double date with her and your dad."

Spencer liked Jasmine. She was very similar to his mother but different all the same. After Diana's funeral, William had met her at the airport to Vegas, sitting at a bar. She had lost her husband as well after ten years of separation but they had had three children. His funeral was coincidentally on the same day as Diana's. William and Jasmine had helped each other grieve and move on but they both knew that they were kidding themselves and still loved their past loves. Like William and Diana, Jasmine and Gregory were high school sweethearts. Goes to show that love does not last sometimes.

They both knew that they were ageing quickly and decided to give it a go since they loved each other nonetheless despite their other halves of their hearts belonging to other people but they were comfortable.

"Hmm, I'm thinking we go one step further..." Spencer called out, stepping back into the bedroom with his joggers and T-Shirt on. "How about I invite my future step-siblings over?"

Jasmine had told both William and Spencer about her two daughters and one son. They were around Spencer's age, her daughters being twins and two years older than him. Her son was two months older than Spencer, making Spencer the youngest in the family.

"That would be lovely. Jasmine is coming for lunch today so my mother and I can help her with wedding planning. Did you know that Chris is her nephew? So Kate's decided to come as well with Dylan since he's a bit sick."

Spencer did not know that his colleague's husband was his future step-mother's nephew. He could easily vouch for the woman.

"Wonderful. I'll be taking the kids over to my dad's. Morgan's coming with baby Hank and Chris is coming too. He says that Meg's at a sleepover so it will be a guys night in."

"You really need one," JJ told him, giving him a kiss. "You taste like mint."

"You taste like strawberries."

She grinned, gesturing for him to follow her downstairs. "I made smoothies to give us energy before we get going."

He took his smoothie and drank it straight. "Well, you've woken me now. Let's get going."

...

Spencer felt tingly for the first time in ages. It had finally sunk in that he was all clear. He didn't need to worry anymore. There was no tumour.

"You okay there, son?"

Spencer looked up, smiling at his dad. "Yeah. Just thinking what to do for dinner."

His father beamed. "It's lovely that you're thinking of the future. I haven't heard you do that in ages."

"Honestly, back then before everything... I couldn't even look beyond the day but now everything is melancholic. I can think of myself in five years, helping Henry become 'cool' in middle school and the twins settle in kindergarten." He smiled back, his father's smile contagious. "I can even see myself walking my only daughter down the aisle to her future husband."

"Now that," his father pointed at him. "Is a beautiful future."

"What about you?"

His father shrugged, watching his grandchildren play with Derek and baby Hank. William had gotten a small paddling pool to entertain the children but because of the weather, he had brought it into the sunroom where it was heated to an extent.

"Jasmine and I are thinking of easy retirement. I'm getting old and I want to see my grandchildren more. I'm... I'm thinking of selling my firm back in Vegas. I need to let go."

Spencer raised his eyebrows. "I thought you sold it ages ago."

"Business decided to boom back then. More cases were being taken on and more jobs were saved... If I decide to pass it solely to my partner or sell it, I get more time and I can quit my freelance work here."

"Are you ready to become a full-time grandparent?"

William chuckled. "I believe so. Three from you and at least seven and a half from your future step-siblings. I'll have my hands busy. Although, I plan to go on a cruise. Your mother and I planned one when we were fresh out of high school."

"Will you be taking Jasmine?"

"I hope so. It is a surprise for our honeymoon. Five months on the sea, visiting Italy and Greece as well as many other beautiful places..." William cleared his throat, coughing before settling into a smile. "I'm not getting any younger. It's my time to stop working."

Spencer nodded, frowning when his father continued to cough. "Do you need water?" He asked, standing up.

"Please,"

Once he had gotten the glass of water, he handed it to his father, the latter taking it desperately. "Are you okay?"

"Coming down with a goddamn cold. Don't you worry, son."

Spencer smiled although he wasn't quite convinced. "If you could have the chance, would you have another child?"

William placed the almost empty glass on the side table before leaning back in his armchair. "Yes. Although back then I was afraid to even though it was just you, I regret not having another child. At least a daughter who was just as smart as her older brother. I used to dream about that but I made it to never happen. Your mother announced she was pregnant just before she got worse. I made her have an abortion. We... We weren't ready for another child. But looking back, I wished I could punch myself and say yes. Maybe you would have been brought up like a normal child and your mother and I would still be together."

"You forced her into having an abortion?" Spencer wasn't sure how he felt about the news. His new step-mother had three children. If his mother had given birth to that pregnancy, his father would have brought two children into the newly formed family.

"I regret that every day. I had dreams, as I just told you, that it was a beautiful girl. She had your mother's blonde locks but as the years grew by before my eyes, her hair turned brown like ours. She would be rebellious but she'd adore you and be my daddy's little angel. After my dreams turned into having a son who wasn't so good academically as the rest of us were and we would always be at odds but no matter what, we'd love each other..." His eyes dulled as he looked off into the distance. It was a short while until he came back to their conversation. "What about you?"

Spencer frowned at the sudden change. He wanted to know more. His father was not much of the monster he had always portrayed him as. There were the good times, especially when he taught him and his peers' little league baseball. He was great back then and now he guessed he didn't suck all too bad either. His father's teachings had helped him win the league for his teammates.

"JJ and I have had our fair share of pregnancy scares. I would like another daughter but, to be honest," he grinned as Henry waved at him which made him by accidentally spray water at his little sister and making her cry. Morgan quickly tended to the child by helping her splash her older brother back, making her laugh with joy saying 'Spray more!'. "We have three perfect children. Why would we want more?"

And Spencer found himself eating his question back when JJ stood before him later that night with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant, Spence." She whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

"Spence, you look like you've seen a ghost..." JJ said, nervously. "Say something."

Her heart jolted when she was suddenly picked up and spun around before being placed back on the ground in alarm.

"Did I hurt you? Is the-"

She started chuckling, pressing her palms to his cheeks. "We're fine. You scared me for a minute there, though!"

Spencer's smile appeared, growing bigger as he placed a hand on her stomach, her hand immediately going on top of his. "You're pregnant again... We're having another baby."

"I don't know about this, Spence... We've just got back onto a normal pattern. The twins are in nursery, Henry's in middle school... Are we ready to do all of this again?"

Spencer took her hands, kissing them. "JJ, we can do anything if we do it together. Sure, it will be a struggle in the beginning but we'll get through it."

JJ smiled brightly. "Yeah, we will."

"So, how are you feeling?" Spencer asked as they returned to clearing up after dinner with the kids sat in front of a movie.

JJ peeped into the living room, making sure that the kids were still preoccupied. She continued to clear the dinner table. "I've had some morning sickness. Not a lot like when I had Henry. The twins were worse than this. I guess that's a plus side.

"Have you seen the doctor yet?"

JJ shook her head. "I wanted to be sure myself and tell you first before I made an appointment. I didn't want it to be like last time."

Spencer's eyes glanced down as he wiped the plates clean. "It's fine, JJ. We were under a lot of stress back then, we've moved on."

JJ smiled, planting a kiss on his lips. "I'll call the doctor tomorrow morning and get an early appointment."

"I'll join you." Spencer smiled.

...

JJ quickly turned the TV off, fixing James' tie which the toddler kept on pulling off. "Please, James," JJ said, reattaching the offending piece of material. "Daddy's new siblings are coming with their families and you have to look smart. Look at Lexi, hmm?"

The toddler turned to his sister, frowning as she happily pressed down her pleated dress skirt. He crossed his arms. "No!"

"Why did Henry teach you that word?" His mother muttered under her breath. The child in question entered the room on his Nintendo.

"Mom! The doorbell's ringing!"

"Where's your dad?" JJ retorted, standing up to smooth her dress and blazer before making her way past her eldest, snatching his gaming device and going to answer the door.

Henry moaned, reaching back for it. "He's cleaning the playroom. The Lexi and Jamie messed it up again."

JJ groaned, rolling her eyes before planting a genuine smile on her face and opening the front door. "Hello, I'm Jennifer - Spencer's wife - nice to meet you all."

She smiled, giving everyone's hand a shake as they introduced themselves and entered.

"Please, follow me to the living room," JJ said, leading the way. She was thankful that the playroom had completely wooden doors so everything beyond could not be seen. You never know when someone wants a house tour. She was also thankful that there was a door leading to the kitchen and dining so Spencer could easily and swiftly make his grand appearance. "Please, take a seat."

Jasmine's son decided to speak first. His name was Ross Moore and he was an accountant stationed in Seattle, Washington. He had decided to take a year sabbatical to fulfil his dreams of flying a plane as well as other insane bucket list ideas since he had gotten a health scare.

"So, who is this gorgeous little girl?"

JJ looked down to see Alexandria pulling at Ross' pant leg. "Alexandria..." JJ warned.

The toddler turned to her mother with a daring look before turning to look back up at Ross whose smile increased. "Up! Pwease!"

Ross complied, taking the child in his arms as his wife swooned. "Isn't she just a sweetheart, Bonnie?"

Bonnie Moore agreed, placing a hand on her bulging stomach. "I hope we have a little girl like her." She turned to grin at JJ. "Our son," she gestured to the thirteen-year-old busy with teaching Henry how to play a game on his Nintendo. "Grew up too quickly. He was our only child before this one came along." She finally placed both of her arms around her stomach.

JJ smiled softly. "Alexandria's not all that she seems. She's a little trickster that one..." JJ replied, thinking about the growing child in _her own_ stomach. "She's got Spence wrapped around her finger. Her brother," she gestured to Henry. "Does her bidding." She finished, making her guests laugh. "That little minx over there," JJ said, gesturing to the bay window where James had climbed up with his book and surprise, surprise no tie. "Is Mr Mischief."

Amanda Allen, Ross' eldest sister who was fraternal twins with their sister Zoe Grainger, decided to join their conversation also. "I wish I could go back to the days when my three were little. Brandon," she started, gesturing to the man beside her. "Had to try and convince our twin sons to come. But they had a football game on so went to stay over at their friend's house after it ended. They are sixteen. Our daughter, she's fourteen, couldn't make it either. Ballet takes up her time."

JJ had noticed the lack of young people in the room but she definitely didn't miss Zoe's children. "And how old are you guys?"

The two girls and one boy turned to face her. "Twelve."

It sent a slight chill down JJ's back and she smiled. "Triplets, huh? You've got your hands full, Zoe was it?"

Zoe chuckled nodding. "You won't see me nor Tyler arguing with them at any time. Oh, here's the man of the hour!" She stood up, shaking Spencer's hand. "We spoke on the phone but your voice does not do you justice! Nor the photos that your father sent our mother. You are one handsome man! And your hair..."

Spencer blushed, chuckling as he shook the remaining guests' hands. "Sorry for taking so long. Dinner's ready." He announced, smiling and gesturing for everyone to follow him including James and Alexandria where he picked them both up, denying JJ from taking one twin with a subtle glance to her stomach which made her blush.

Things were going great.


	19. Chapter 19

**Can you believe the start of the next season, though?!**

* * *

Timeless. That's what it felt like.

Spencer's love for JJ was timeless.

"What are you thinking about, son?"

Spencer gave his father and his future step-mother a smile. "Life."

They were sat outside a bistro, having lunch. Light meals but filling nonetheless.

"I'm glad about you meeting my children, Spencer." Jasmine slipped her shades on, smiling brightly at him.

Spencer beamed at her. "They were really lovely. They adored the children and Jennifer. Zoe told me not to let 'this one go'."

Jasmine smile increased. "My Zoe's always enthralled by love. She was happy when I finally met your father. I had been so lonely for a long time and my children were becoming alarmed that I'd die lonely. I am glad that I won't." She looked happily at William who chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad my father found you too."

Spencer felt slightly guilty. All those missed years. He didn't even know if there were others after his mother or before Jasmine. Jasmine's children were invested into her life whereas he had gone ten years plus without a single word to his father. He knew the pain his father felt whenever they brought the subject up, wishing he had never abandoned Diana and Spencer when he was little but the memories before the arguing started and the door slamming were bittersweet. Spencer in little league with his father acting as a coach made him feel normal. Made him not get picked on by his teammates because back then, he was just an ordinary kid. No one cared that he was a genius who later went on to attending university at such a premature age. They were kids and they enjoyed what they did best, play baseball.

"We're glad that you found Jennifer too," his father said. "I've never been so happy to see you spending your life with the woman you love."

"Thank you. It means a lot to have your support and blessing."

Spencer's phone bleeped and he read the text message.

 _Alex Blake (Work): It's my leaving party. Going to make a guest appearance?_

He smiled but it was bittersweet. Alex had only meant to be acting as his substitute but now since he was permanently at work, she had decided to go back to New York with her husband knowing that this position on the team was only for six months or so.

"You okay, son?"

"I have to go. An old friend's leaving town." Spencer smiled.

...

"There you are. I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me."

They stood in the front yard of Alex's temporary accommodation, everyone else enjoying the food and beverages inside.

"I was having lunch with my father and his fiancée. So, why are you out here and not in there?"

Alex chuckled, shaking her head slowly. "I was just thinking. There are so many times in my life where I don't regret a decision but this one... I might have to."

"New York has brighter opportunities. You would return to lecturing and a quiet life."

"Indeed. But I turned down a post here at the BAU." Alex told him, taking a cigarette from her back pocket and lighting it up. "Bad habit, I know but it's something that I need right now."

Spencer nodded, leaning against the wall beside her as she took a drag. "I have no objections. So, what did you turn down?"

"A chief post. But I'm ready to retire, Spencer. I'll be like Rossi hitting the balls on the golf court and Hotch mowing maize or whatever he's doing."

"Is that what you really want?"

Alex nodded. "It is. Oh, your daughter Alexandria is a blessing by the way. I'm sorry I didn't meet her sooner."

He laughed, turning away from her. "Lexi as we call her is a little stubborn diva. Like her mother but without the diva part."

"She looks exactly like you but with JJ's eyes and stubborn attitude."

"And James looks exactly like Henry and JJ but with my bookish skills."

Alex chuckled. "Exactly. Let's go in. We don't want people asking questions now do we?" She joked, putting the cigarette out and throwing it in the bin.

"I'm going to miss you again, Alexandra."

Alex raised her eyebrows at his use of her full name. "Not even my mother dares to call me that."

Spencer grinned, hugging her tightly. "Then it will mean something special between us. Goodbye, Alexandra."

"Goodbye, Spencer."

...

JJ sighed at a text on her phone.

"We're going to have to get another present."

"Why?"

She showed him the text. "Stephen Walker is retiring too. Since Scratch is miraculously dead following a cat and mouse chase in a warehouse, he's completed his mission."

Spencer sighed, nodding. "I guess. Who are they putting on the team now?"

"Well since Kate has resigned to permanently be a fulltime mother, we're having an old colleague join the team. Matt Simmons."

"That's great. He's a good agent," Spencer smiled. "Shame Kate's leaving though."

JJ nodded, agreeing. "We'll still see her around, especially since you'll be step-cousins with Chris," she grinned. "Isn't that lovely?"

Spencer returned with his own light chuckle as he continued his game of chess with a very determined and focused Henry. "Checkmate. And it is lovely, JJ."

Henry frowned, his eyes narrowing as he studied the chess board. "But how?!"

His mother grinned, ruffling his hair as she helped her husband rearrange the board for a new game. "You know your dad's an expert at this. But you're catching on quickly. Maybe you'll join the chess team in high school."

"No thanks," Henry cringed. "I'd rather keep it as one of my magic secret skills."

"You could join the football team or even basketball. Middle school is more of getting to know who you are. High school is knowing who you are what you're going to do with that." Spencer said, placing his piece secondly.

Henry shrugged. "I know what I wanna to be when I grow up."

"What do you _want_ to be, Henry?" JJ asked.

"An FBI agent. Like you guys."

His parents shared a glance at each other before JJ sat down beside her son. "Honey, this job... it's hard."

Spencer nodded with her. "Sometimes it doesn't let us be able to spend time with you, your brother and your sister."

"We travel a lot which is not nice especially since we can't take you to school or go to your activities most of the time..."

"And life is about spending as much time as you can with your family." Spencer finished.

Henry slowly nodded, making his move on the board. "Then my second choice is a doctor."

JJ smiled, kissing his head. "I bet Aunt Savannah would love to tell you about her job as a doctor."

"It's cool."

Spencer shared a bemused smile with his wife, ruffling his stepson's hair as they continued to play chess until night.


	20. Chapter 20

Savannah's colleague smiled brightly at them, taking off her gloves and getting her hands sanitised.

"I haven't seen you both since the twin's birth! Now, you're expecting again?" Dr Kellan 'Kel' Dean grinned.

JJ chuckled, nodding as she gripped Spencer's hand tightly. "It was a surprise. I honestly did not think I'd be pregnant again after the twins."

Kel nodded, gesturing for them to enter her examining room. "Although there were complications during your previous pregnancy, there's a chance that this one can be successful. You may have a C-Section though."

JJ nodded, glancing at her husband as she laid down on the bed and Spencer sat down beside her. "That's fine."

"We would need to make sure that everything is okay though."

Spencer gave JJ a warm smile. "Everything will be okay."

Kellan returned his statement with a smile, prepping JJ. Once she had placed the gel on the blonde's stomach, she retrieved the sonogram wand, placing it onto her stomach.

"Let's look for baby number four, shall we?"

Spencer gripped JJ's hand tightly as they both watched the screen with Dr Dean, waiting to hear a heartbeat.

Kel moved the wand to various of places, her smile becoming non-evident by the minute as she finally settled on an image.

"So how far would you be?" She asked.

JJ turned to her. "About nine weeks. Probably ten."

"Ten weeks, JJ." Spencer blushed. "I like to keep track of your-"

"You're so sweet." JJ cut him off with a kiss, blushing as she turned to face Kellan again. "Ten weeks." She confirmed.

Dr Dean nodded. "I'm just going to call my colleague to double check things, okay? Just give me a minute." She left the room and returned quickly with a male doctor. "This is Dr Vois."

Dr Vois sanitised his hands before picking up the wand and checking JJ's womb. He turned the volume up and waited before turning to Kellan with a shake of the head. "I'm sorry, Dr and Mrs Reid. There's no heartbeat."

JJ turned to face him. "Wh-What?"

"Indeed there is a foetus but I'm afraid you miscarried." He stated. "You wouldn't have noticed this but have you felt any pain during the pregnancy?"

Spencer turned to his wife, watching as tears slid down her cheeks. "She said she felt pain a couple of days ago but we were going out for a morning jog."

JJ nodded, looking away. "I should have come to see you guys earlier but..."

Dr Vois sighed, turning to Dr Dean. "I'll leave you with my colleague. I'm sorry."

He left the room as Kel brought JJ in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, Jennifer."

The blonde took her husband's hand tightly. "It's not your fault. And it's not ours, Spence."

...

As soon as they got home, Henry rushed to them with a smile. "Did you see the baby? Can you tell if I'll get another sister? Lexi told me she doesn't like being the only sister."

JJ's smile became watery as she silently made her way upstairs. Henry turned to his step-father, frowning.

"Did I say something bad?"

Spencer shook his head, hugging the child. "You see, the baby went to Heaven in Mom. She or he wasn't ready yet."

Henry's eyes watered as he ran upstairs, a door slam following seconds after.

Spencer sighed, heading into the kitchen to find his mother-in-law giving him a sympathetic smile. "Come here, Spencer."

He did as he was told, feeling Sandy's warm embrace around him. He sniffled but did not cry. He had to be the strong one. For him and his wife.

"I'm so sorry. I genuinely thought that this would be the golden moment after you have suffered so much despair."

Spencer nodded, allowing the hug to continue for five minutes before letting go. "I'll help with dinner."

Sandy replied with her own nod. "I want to check on Jennifer quickly. I'll come and help you set the salad. The twins are also due to wake from their nap."

He heard Sandy leave the kitchen and head upstairs, her footsteps becoming heavier and sadder. He looked out the window to see that it had started to rain, children rushing into their homes and parents bidding each other goodbye.

Their family normally kept quiet but they did go to the occasional block party or housewarming at and with their neighbours. They were liked by their neighbours and they liked them too. Most adored their children with such pure personalities. It made him wonder what this child would have been like.

A primadonna like Alexandria? A rascal like James? An enthusiast and optimist like Henry?

Maybe having four children was too soon for them. JJ was right. The twins in nursery and Henry in middle school would have made things difficult. Maybe they'd even start paying her mother or his parents to babysit.

"Dad?"

Spencer turned around, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Hey, Henry."

Henry gave him something before stepping back and linking his hands behind his back. "I was going to give it to the baby."

His step-father glance down at his hands to see a small stuffed penguin. "Momma gave it to me when I was little so when the Lexi and Jamie were born, I gave it to them. But they gave it back because Meme gave them both new ones. I was hoping to give it to the new baby. She wouldn't have had to share."

"No, she wouldn't." Spencer sniffled, kissing Henry's head. "What do you want to do with it now?"

"Give it to you and Momma. For good luck. I know the baby will come back when she's ready. God just needs to hold on to her for a little bit longer, right?"

Spencer beamed. "Right."

Henry nodded and walked off, gently walking up the stairs as someone came down them.

"JJ."

"Henry... He ignored me just now," she sighed. "He hates me for losing the baby. He was so excited to possibly have another sister-"

Spencer took her in his arms, giving her the stuffed penguin. "He doesn't hate you or me. He was just giving you space. Do you want to know what he told me? He told me that God wants to keep he or she a little bit longer and I think he's right. I'm not one to be overly religious but this happened for a reason right? We were given hope after so much despair and that was what we needed to feel better again. I'm still alive and we're both young and healthy. It will happen again for us, you'll see."

JJ beamed, kissing her husband. "You're right. But you know what we should do in the meantime?"

"What?"

"Get a puppy. I think we're ready to become that white-picket fence family."


	21. Chapter 21

The dog looked up at them, hopefully. There were seven other dogs on this side of the centre and they'd excitedly responded to them.

"Doggy!" Lexi squealed out, clapping her hands as she tried to stick one through the metal wires.

"No, Lexi." Spencer took her hand out. "They will think it's food."

JJ chuckled, shifting James to settle on her other hip as she ruffled Henry's hair. "Which one do you like?"

Henry looked up from his notebook which had a lot of information on different breeds of dogs. He'd also made an impressive presentation as to why he believed they should adopt a certain brand of dog. "I want a Siberian Husky. Kevvy and Kimmy have one at their dad's. Also, they look like wolves. Cool!" He grinned, waving at the hopeful dog.

The dog was a Siberian Husky, abandoned at two years, been here for two. At four years old, he loved children and lived a very active lifestyle.

"We have the garden space and he could come with us on our morning jogs," JJ told Spencer as he continued to read the dog's information.

"He's perfect."

The dog tilted his head a large open smile gracing his face as he barked.

"Clever too," JJ grinned.

The worker came up to them with a bright smile. "Is this the one you wish to adopt? He's called Joey but you kids can name him whatever you want!" He placed her hand beside her mouth to shelter what she was going to say next. "He never really responds to 'Joey' anyway," she winked.

JJ and Spencer chuckled as they nodded. "We want Joey then."

"Yes!" Henry said, his eyes sparkling as Joey barked happily at him.

...

It had taken two weeks to get settled to having another 'child' in the house. Henry had renamed Joey Midas because anybody he went up to had brightened like gold. Kate had visited with Dylan and Meg due to a silly argument with Chris that she'd wanted to make up for so she'd left the kids at theirs so she could go home to spend time with Chris. As soon as she stepped into the house, Midas had run up to her and licked her feet making her giggle in happiness.

"You've just made my day better, little guy!" She had said.

The family had easily adjusted to Midas' happy ways and energy.

"Right, Meme's here to get you guys ready for your Saturday activities. Dad and I are going jogging with Midas."

JJ slipped her iPod into her pocket then strapped her water bottle to her hip, watching as Spencer hurried down the stairs with his own iPod.

"Do you know where my water bottle is?" Spencer asked her.

"I think you left it at work. You can have my spare one." JJ replied, kissing Henry's head then the twins'.

Spencer nodded, thanking Sandy when she handed him JJ's filled spare bottle after hearing their conversation.

"Looks like that little one needs to go potty." She pointed at Midas who was whining at the door.

Spencer chuckled. "I've got it."

He attached the leash to Midas' collar and opened the front door, stumbling when the energetic dog rushed out to do his business by the tree in the front garden.

"Midas! Not there...!" JJ groaned when she stepped out.

"Might help fertilise your plants," Spencer grinned, chuckling as he and Midas started to jog down the pavement.

JJ playfully glared after them, sighing at the dog business by her lovely tree. "Not funny..." She mumbled to herself, slipping her music into her ears.

...

Later that night as Midas lay asleep at the foot of their bed, Spencer kissed JJ on her forehead. "Can we talk about the... miscarriage?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's been two weeks..."

"Did you even want any more children?"

JJ shrugged. "Not really but when I found out that I was pregnant, I was excited. Excited to be able to give you three kids that were biologically yours."

"Biological or not, Henry's still mine," Spencer told her, kissing her. "I don't care how many children you bear for me, as long as we're happy."

JJ kissed him, digging her fingers into his hair as she came to lay on top of him. She broke the kiss off and leaned her head on top of his beating heart. "We're happy now. I guess maybe it was a blessing in disguise but honestly, it would be nice to have another girl. But either way, Henry and James will be very protective of her."

"Hmm hmm," Spence said, kissing the top of her head. He was about to close his eyes when his phone rang, jolting their relaxative state. "I've got it." He blindly grabbed his phone and sat up to answer it, JJ manoeuvring to lay beside him instead. "Hello?"

" _Spencer, hi. It's Jasmine - your dad had a fall. He told me to tell you that it was nothing-_ "

"Is he okay?" Spencer asked, standing up as he searched for his jeans and shirt.

" _He's fine. We're back at home now. Just a little bump to the head but he's fine. There is something he needs to tell you. I think it's best that we leave it to the morning though. He's very drained and he just wanted me to call to say that everything is well, I don't mean to worry you or the family._ "

JJ glanced up at her husband who nodded at her. "It's fine, Jasmine. Thank you." He bid her goodbye and went back to bed, rubbing his face.

"What happened, Spence?"

"My dad had a fall. I don't know but I think he's seriously ill. He's been acting out of sorts but he seems okay."

JJ kissed his head, snuggling closer to him. "He'll be alright."

"Jasmine says that he needs to tell me something tomorrow morning though. I might be late to work."

Midas whined from the foot of their bed, lifting his head up to look at them.

"Hey, buddy. My dad will be okay. Why don't you come with?"

Midas gave a low howl in reply and dropped his head, sleeping straight after.

"He'll be okay, Spence," JJ assured her husband. "He's a fighter, something he gave to you."

...

Spencer took a deep breath in, opening his eyes. "I know."

William sighed. "How long?"

"That day Derek and I bought the kids around. How long?"

"Five months."

Spencer stood up and left through the garden door, inhaling the cold air. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

William shrugged. "You were so happy. So relieved. You and Jennifer are in a good place, you don't need any more grief-"

"We had a miscarriage."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Spencer frowned. "But we bounced back. We could have done the same with you but now we have even less time to-"

William shook his head. "I'm getting treatment, son. I've only known for five months. I _don't have_ five months to live - I hopefully have more. It's benign, I'm one of the lucky ones. Jasmine's best friend has a private clinic, she and her husband are helping me."

Spencer nodded. "You know when you said that your dreams of having a daughter turned into having another son... would you have minded him?"

"No. I would have loved him just as much as I love you. I don't say it enough but I do. I really do, Spencer." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and sighed heavily.

Midas trotted up to them, sniffing about William's slippers and making him chuckle heartily.

"You're a good dog, aren't you?"

"Maybe you and Jasmine should get one." Spencer smiled at the dog then smiled at his father.

William smirked. "Where would we put the dog when we're cruising the world?"

"Good point." Spencer chuckled. "So what does this diagnosis mean for your wedding?"

William bit his lip. "Ah, well, it's moved to next week. And not only that... we should sit down."

Spencer whistled for Midas to come back to them before herding the dog through the French doors, his father following them and closing the door behind them. They sat in the sunroom where a blanket had been laid for Midas to relax in.

"What is it?"

"Your mother had diaries which I looked through and there was something which alarmed me greatly. Do you ever remember your mother being... pregnant?"

Spencer's eyes widened as he furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. "What? No! I think I'd remember if a child was growing in my mother. I don't remember her being pregnant although some women barely look pregnant during full term. Maybe she was one of those cases - but wait, why are you asking me this?"

William took a deep breath in. "She had a child - a daughter - who went to live with her parents. I'm trying to do some more digging into this, find her parents' last known numbers and try and get to the bottom of this but Spencer, you might have a sister."


	22. Chapter 22

Ross stood up, giving a short but sweet speech about his mother and new step-father. Amanda and Zoe had also given speeches to welcome the Reids to the family of Moores. Jasmine had also announced that she would take the Reid name after a lot of thinking.

"Would Spencer like to say something?" Jasmine asked, sitting back down and holding William's hand lovingly.

Spencer raised his eyebrows, all eyes on him. His step-siblings had given speeches, why not him too? His father gave him a supportive smile as Spencer stood up with his non-alcoholic beverage. "Although I don't know Jasmine very well, I am hoping to get to know her through her union to my father. From what I know already, she is an amazing woman who cares about the people around her. She is not the only one that I would like to welcome to our family. I would like to welcome Ross, Amanda and Zoe as well as their own spouses and children. Over the time in which we have met, we've gotten to know each other better and that has resulted in our families becoming closer, making the relationship of our parents stronger." JJ reached a hand to rest on his lower back, smiling brightly at him. "Anyway to make this sweet and short as my new step-siblings did, to William and Jasmine."

"To William and Jasmine!" Everyone cheered, raising their toasts.

As everyone went back to socialising, dancing and eating hors-d'oeuvres, Spencer and JJ made their way to William and Jasmine, taking the time to shake hands and kiss the older couple's cheeks.

"Your back garden looks a wonderful sight!" JJ smiled, the lights from the fairy lights above the patio making her eyes twinkle.

Jasmine nodded, smiling. "We didn't want to spend too much money on the reception. We're saving for the cruise."

"So, no honeymoon just yet?"

William shook his head, turning to face his son. "We're going down to Vegas. Announce our nuptials to some old friends and colleagues of mine. Hey, aren't the children off on holiday then?"

Spencer nodded. "We were thinking of a quiet holiday at home with Sandy babysitting whilst we work."

"How about you come with us? Bring the kids too. I'm sure there's many to do down there."

Jasmine grasped one of JJ's hands, smiling brightly. "We could even go shopping! Something nice to do with my new step-daughter-in-law. Boy, what a mouthful!"

JJ giggled. "We can request some time off, can't we? There's been a backload of paperwork so no new cases are being taken on unless absolutely necessary but I'm sure the team can do without us for a week. If they really need us, they can call us up, right Spence?"

William gave Spencer a hopeful look and the younger Reid succumbed to the pressure. "Right. It's planned, a week-long holiday in Vegas."

...

William and Spencer stood in front of the tall brown door. They looked down at the paper which his estranged grandparents gave them, persistent on them building bridges with the estranged daughter of the Reids. They'd told them that her name was Ramona, she would be around thirty-three or thirty-four. Diana had lost contact with her daughter when she went off to university in London, England where she'd met her future husband, Johnny who was nearly a decade her senior. He'd been a professor and they had fallen in love during her last year but managed to resist their feelings until she graduated. Now, she lived in Vegas about fifteen minutes from William's former law firm.

They hadn't been able to observe a picture of her as her grandparents only spoke on the phone to her despite the close living quarters but they'd been moved to a home during their prime years.

"Shall I ring the bell?"

William nodded. "Go ahead, son."

Spencer pressed the button, a sharp shrill emitting from the action. They waited a short while until half of the door was yanked forcefully open, a blonde woman calling back to someone else.

"Don't pull your brother's hair, Irene!"

She turned back to her front, her annoyed smile disappearing from her face as her eyes darted from Spencer to William before finally resting on William, her mouth forming the shape of an 'o'.

"Hello, Ramona."

Ramona blinked, her breath hitching in her throat as she swallowed deeply, stepping out in front of them and closing the front door.

"Before you say anything," she mumbled lowly, her eyes glancing downwards. "I know who you are, William. I know you're my father."

"Why didn't you come and find me?"

"My mother didn't want me to. She said you were the devil and my grandparents agreed with her."

No wonder their persistence.

Spencer cleared his throat, making her look at him. "Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't."

"I'm your big brother. Spencer."

Ramona's face contorted into confusion as she looked at William and Spencer, seeing the resemblance. "Mom didn't... she... my brother?" She breathed out. "I... I thought that I was an only child - that dad didn't want me so she gave me away but she had you all along? They had _you_?"

"Mom was very troubled, Ramona. She had her reasons. She... was difficult growing up with. It didn't help that dad left when I was a child."

She rubbed her face and sighed. "Look, I can't talk. My family and I are meant to go to my best friend's baby shower but I'm free tomorrow. I have a day off from work."

The door opened again and a brunette man with glasses stepped out. "Mona? What's going on?"

Ramona turned to him with a small smile. "Honey, meet my dad. And my brother, Spencer."

...

"Henry! Stay close!"

Henry nodded to his mother before going to the toys section, staying a couple of metres from where JJ and Jasmine were glancing through the kids' clothes area.

"Oh, someone did a poopy!" Jasmine chuckled, bouncing James on her hip. "I've got it, don't worry."

JJ gave her a relieved smile, handing her the diaper bag from the pushchair. "We'll be here. Henry, stop running!"

As Jasmine walked off to find the restrooms, Henry ran back to his mother with a toy.

"Can I get this one?"

JJ sighed before giving in and nodding. "Put it in Nana's trolley. Do you want to help me find something for you guys to wear on Meme's birthday?"

Henry nodded, pleased that he had gotten what he wanted. "Can I wear plaid?"

"Yes, you can. What colour?"

"Blue. Can Jamie and Lexi match with me?"

JJ smiled. "That's what I'm counting on." She pulled the blanket up Alexandria's chest as the toddler slept away. "Find a shirt that comes in your size and James'. I'll stay in the girls' section for Lexi's."

Henry ran off, scouring for the clothes. JJ herself rocked the pushchair as her other hand ran through the items of clothing, searching for a blue and plaid top, skirt or dress.

"Jennifer?"

JJ looked up to see Melanie walk up to her with a bright smile. "Oh, Mel!" She called out, hugging her friend. "Long time no see."


	23. Chapter 23

JJ placed a kid's meal in front of Henry and smiled gratefully at Jasmine as she tended to the twins.

"So, what brings you to Vegas?" She asked Melanie.

After the day before, Melanie had to rush off but they'd made plans for lunch the next day.

"I'm visiting some family. I would have brought the twins but they are staying with their father for the week." Melanie smiled. "I guess it's nice to have some time to myself."

JJ nodded. "Oh, yeah. What I would give to have a couple of hours to myself or with Spence without the kids" She smiled. "This is Spencer's step-mom, by the way."

Jasmine waved from the other table and Melanie smiled at her, waving back. "Nice to meet you."

"And you," Jasmine replied. She became very attentive to Henry who was starting to fuss about his vegetables.

"She's been a great help along with my mom. They're lifesavers." JJ grinned.

Melanie grinned back. "I have my own mother helping too. We came here to see her sister and her family. Where is Spencer?"

"He's with his dad having 'guy time'. Can you believe it," JJ chuckled. "It's Jasmine and William's - Spencer's dad - honeymoon. Yet, they are apart."

Jasmine playfully rolled her eyes. "We have a lifetime of cruises ahead of us, Jennifer. I am fine with it."

"If Spence did that to me, I'd punish him by ignoring him," JJ joked making the ladies giggle.

"Well, it is nice to spend time with the younger grandkids. The older ones are so self-indulged. Their phones and appearances take up most of their time and not poor old grandma." Jasmine cleared her throat. "Not that I'm complaining. I'd take baby sick over makeovers any day."

JJ and Melanie laughed as Henry looked at them in confusion.

"So, how have Kevin and Kimberly been?" JJ asked.

...

Ramona waved over Spencer and William to her table where she sat with her husband. She stood up and shook both their hands before they all sat down.

"Johnny, you remember my brother Spencer and my father William?"

Johnny nodded, shaking their hands from across the table. "Yes. Nice to meet you."

"And you," William replied as Spencer kept quiet.

Ramona smiled softly. "Our friends are babysitting for us."

"How many children do you have?" Spencer asked.

"Just the two. Irene, she's six and Luke who's four." She sipped her water. "I've ordered some waters if that's fine. We didn't order any food yet."

Once they had ordered and received their respective salads and beverages, the conversation picked up again.

"Do you have any children, Spencer?" Johnny asked. Ramona's eyes widened a little as she wondered why she hadn't asked herself.

Spencer nodded, clearing his throat with a sip of water. "Three. Well, two but three. My eldest - my stepson - is nearly twelve. He's called Henry and my youngest are twins, a girl and a boy. They're nearly three and they are called Alexandria and James."

"How formal," Ramona smiled a little. "Are they in private schooling?"

"Oh, no. We have the money but we'd rather they have a decent social life."

"Good. We're the same with our children. Where's your family?"

Spencer raised his eyebrows. "They're spending time with my stepmother and a family friend."

Ramona turned to William. "S-Stepmother?"

William decided to finally speak. "Y-Yes. I have remarried. I was heartbroken, devastated when your mother died but I fell in love all over again with a woman named Jasmine."

Just then a phone rang and Spencer answered it. Once he was finished with the call, he turned to his father.

"It was JJ."

"JJ's his wife. She's actually called Jennifer but since her maiden name began with a J as well, her close friends call her JJ."

Ramona nodded. "Lovely," she smiled.

"She wants to know where we are so she can bring the kids and Jasmine." Spencer sipped his water, wiping his mouth with a tissue.

"Ah, go ahead. Do you mind?" William asked Ramona and her husband.

"No. I guess it will be nice to meet your family."

Spencer glanced down. "My wife doesn't know yet. Nor my kids or Jasmine."

"I guess I could say the same for us," Ramona said, blushing. "Let's just do it though. I would really want to get to know you both better."

The Reids turned to each other before Ramona. "And we'd love to get to know you too, Love."

Something in Ramona fluttered as she smiled.

Spencer called JJ and soon the couple were reunited with restless and fussing toddlers.

"Lexi wants her dad and Henry's in a mood. James for once has actually behaved well because Jasmine threatened to take away his blocks when we get-" JJ stopped once she handed Alexandria to Spencer. "Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me."

Ramona chuckled. "I get the life of a busy mother. I'm guessing Lexi's your only daughter?"

"Yes, she is." JJ turned to Spencer. "Who are they?" She asked softly as to not appear so rude. Her abruptness was rude enough to disturb their luncheon.

"JJ, my dad and I had ulterior motives to come to Vegas than for just a holiday or to tell his colleagues of his nuptials." He cleared his throat. "This is Ramona. She's my sister."

JJ turned to William then Ramona. Jasmine was also shocked.

"You have a daughter, William?" Jasmine asked him.

"Jasmine... I was going to tell you." William sighed.

"Jennifer, let's take the kids back to the hotel. I think they need privacy-"

"No, don't go. Stay," Spencer pleaded, adjusting Lexi on his lap. "My mother didn't let either of us know that she was pregnant with Ramona. It was until we went through her things weeks back that we found out. She was meant to tell me something before she died, maybe this was it."

JJ sighed, kissing the top of his head. "Oh, Spence... Are you sure you want us to stay because I think you guys need to talk properly? Jasmine and I will be with the kids at the hotel." She took Lexi from his arms and returned her to the pushchair beside James. "Come on, Henry. Let's leave Dad."

Henry rushed out with JJ and Jasmine as they both pushed the pushchair out of the diner.

"Sorry, about that." Spencer sipped his water. "That must have been a bit full-on."

"Trust me, our lives are full-on every day." Johnny smiled. "They're so beautiful. Their golden hair and complexions. Those eyes, your little boy had..." He turned to his wife. "Reminded me of Mona's."

Ramona blushed. "I noticed that too." She reached across and took Spencer's hand. He froze and looked down at their joined hands.

"He doesn't like to be touched unless he initiates-"

"It's fine, Dad. Ramona's... family." Spencer furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed her hand, making her smile.

"Do you have OCD or something? Excuse me if I'm being rude-"

Spencer shook his head. "No, it's fine. I-I... have Asperger's Syndrome."

"Spencer..."

"She needs to know. She's my sister," Spencer told his father. "I might be schizophrenic like Mom was and I do have hints of autism. But I'm me. I'm normal and I have a normal, loving family."

William chuckled. "You're not normal, my boy," He said lovingly. "Do you know this kid has three BAs and three PhDs and got these the age of 23-24?"

"What?!" Johnny exclaimed. "You're like my best friend. What is it with the world producing such amazing people? He too has OCPD though and an eidetic memory."

Ramona playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh goodness, another genius in my life to make me seem stupid."

"I'm sure you're not stupid," Spencer smiled widely.

"You're right," Ramona admitted. "I have a PhD..." She said. "But it's nothing compared to you, Johnny or his friend. You guys have millions of PhDs between the three of you." She grinned.

"Come on, Mona..." Johnny chastised lightly. "So, what do you guys do?"

William sat up. "I've just retired from being a lawyer."

"I'm a Special Agent in the FBI."

Ramona's eyes widened. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"It is but I love it. My wife's an agent too."

"How do you do it with kids?" She asked.

Spencer shrugged lightly. "Our parents mainly. Sometimes we pay our friend's niece to look after them. She's a great babysitter."

"Goodness me." Ramona placed her hand on her chest.

Once they had finished with lunch, Spencer promised that they'd introduce each other properly to their respective families. And that made him excited.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for such a delay! I'm back to weekly updates on Tuesdays or Wednesdays as I have so much to do for the remaining six (seven including the epilogue) chapters. Thanks for all your support throughout the journey. Our SYNF journey is nearly over. Unless you guys want a story based on a couple of years or so from the events in this story. I've already written out the epilogue so if I were to continue, I'd work from that chapter in the next sequel although, I'll write it out as if it is the very last chapter. It's up to you, you lovely readers! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Soon, it was time to return back home. As soon as they stepped through the front door, the children rushed in, going straight to their playroom.

"I'm so... tired." JJ sighed in relief as she parked their suitcases by the door. Although the flight hadn't been that long, the children had easily got restless.

"I'll prepare the twins' bath." Spencer took the smaller suitcases and went upstairs as JJ closed the front door and met the children in the playroom.

JJ was relieved to be back home although she and Spencer were due back to work the next day, spending time with their family meant the whole world to them.

Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was as if Emily Prentiss knew the exact moment that the Reids entered their home.

"Emily?" JJ answered, heading to the kitchen to take the call.

 _"Hey, JJ. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time,"_ she asked. _"It's just, I knew you guys were due back today and the assistant director was adamant about getting through to you. I told her I would reach out on her behalf. She intends to speak with you immediately. The others and I have a caught a case so you can sneak in without being hounded."_

JJ sighed. "Okay. Thanks, Emily. I'll head down now. Let me just call my mother and tell Spence."

 _"No worries. And if we do miss each other, welcome back."_

The blonde chuckled lightly. "So much has happened, I can't wait to tell you and the others what happened. Anyway, you go. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

They both hung up and JJ headed back into the playroom.

"Hey, Little Man? I'm going to have a quick chat with your Dad. Look after those two little troublemakers for me, yeah?"

Henry nodded, smiling as he played trucks and cars with his younger siblings. JJ smiled as she watched the scene, remembering a photograph of her three children that she had on her desk at work. Henry had been carrying (or had two babies laying on him) the twins when they were three weeks old.

Going upstairs, she met her husband running the bath.

"Emily called whilst I was in the kitchen. Says that Assistant Director Linda Barnes wants to speak with me. She doesn't know why though but last time I was called like that, they let me go from the BAU."

Spencer took her hands. "I'm sure everything will be alright. I'll call your mother."

"Yeah. I have to get going right now but will you be okay?"

He smiled. "I'll have Henry help me before Sandy gets here. Now go on," he told her. "I'll have snacks done when you get home. I don't think anyone is up for dinner."

JJ laughed. The twins had thrown up on the flight back home resulting in William and Jasmine helping them keep Henry distracted when three fight attendants helped the couple sort their ill toddlers.

"Something light. Like vegetable sticks and some ranch dip."

"Yes, ma'am. Now go."

JJ beamed. How on Earth did she get such a wonderful husband?

"Oh, and can you pick up Midas from the Morgans?" Spencer called out as she stepped off the last stair.

 _Crap_ , she thought. _Midas!_

"Yeah, after. Might be a little late and the kids might be sleeping when we come home though." She knew it would be horrible to let the Morgans cater to their pet for an extra day but Derek had called midweek to tell them of their plans to adopt their own pet from a rescue shelter. And when Hank would be five, they'd get two more. JJ had remembered Spencer telling her that Morgan was even thinking of starting up an animal shelter for all sorts of abandoned pets.

When she finally got to the BAU, she noticed that the team had already gone so she headed back into the lift to go up.

Finally standing at the door, she was about to knock when it was yanked open.

"Agent Jareau."

"Assistant Director Barnes," JJ replied in kind.

"Come in."

JJ stopped. "Look, last time I was in this position, you guys were kicking me out so unless I know what is going on and why you are-"

Linda Barnes pursed her lips before replying. "It's about the impending immediate dismissal of BAU Unit Chief Emily Prentiss. Now, will you enter?"

JJ's mouth opened wide as her heart began to beat harder, the sound rushing to her ears. She entered, Linda, closing the door behind her and sat in front of the desk.

"Okay, why?"

It was past nine when she got home. The kids had long been asleep since eight and Midas had tiredly headed upstairs, probably to sleep by Henry's bed or in the twin's room. JJ hoped the former's as the latter would probably get overexcited once they woke up to a small amount of noise.

She hung her coat up and weakly headed upstairs, the jet lag finally getting to her as well as the meeting she had five hours before. She had to wait for the team to come back to base but they never did as they flew out. That had wasted four hours of her time. Then she had to get Midas from the Morgans, apologetically as she had been late before stopping for a quick shot of espresso for the ride home. She had also informed Derek and Savannah what had happened and they were shocked too.

"The only thing to do is wait. Go home, Blondie," Morgan had said before he and Savannah both took their time to welcome her back along with the family and hug her.

Yawning, she found Spencer awake and reading a book. "Hey, how did it go?" He asked her with a small, comforting smile.

JJ slumped onto the bed. "Should we quit the BAU? Together?"


	25. Chapter 25

It was twelve in the afternoon when the doorbell rang.

Spencer was home alone, JJ had gone to work and although he was expecting guests, they weren't due until half past one.

It had been a week after JJ had proposed that they leave the BAU. Emily had resigned and explained everything that was happening. She and Mark had decided to give things a go again and she was adamant about leaving the BAU anyway. Spencer knew it was inevitable - they had spoken about this before, Emily had wanted to leave earlier but things between her and Mark were strained. She finally decided to use this as a sign.

Then there was Penelope Garcia. After learning of Emily's forced resignment, she too had got her two weeks notice after quitting. She was going to teach IT to students in a university locally. It allowed her to spend more time with her gorgeous children, Esme, Vernon and Jasper. Jasper came from Vietnam and he had known little English until he met the colourful and vibrant Penelope Garcia. He still struggled with English and was shy when it came to people other than his new siblings and mother but the team had quickly enabled him to adjust to life, especially Alvez with Roxy.

The doorbell rang again and Spencer snapped out of his thoughts. When he answered it, he was shocked.

"Ramona!"

Ramona smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. "I'm so sorry to turn up unannounced. Uh, your dad - our dad - he gave me your address. Said you'll be home."

Spencer stood aside. "Come in," he said with a warm smile. "Do you want a drink or water or tea?"

Ramona turned to him, her blonde hair flying about due to the sharp action. "Oh, just water."

He led her to the kitchen where she sat at the breakfast table and watched as he got some filtered water from the fridge and two glasses. "How have you been? How come you're in town?"

She chuckled, taking a sip from her glass as soon as he poured it. "I have a pharmaceutical's rep gig in the area. I've just landed and tomorrow, I'll give the presentation before going back home at night."

"Ah, so you are a genius," Spencer said.

Ramona laughed. "Oh, God no! When Johnny and I returned to Vegas, I actually took up jobs waitressing at restaurants and bars. Johnny was employed at the local college. It was until four years ago, one of my best friends Tara introduced me to her boss. She's a pharmacist and works to make medicines. I take them and sell them to hospitals and pharmacies across America. Tara saved my life. If it wasn't for her, I'll be a failed singer and a failed mother."

"A failed singer?"

She giggled. "I had stupid dreams of being a singer. Everyone says I have a great voice but it's hard to make it, you know? I'm no Pink or Beyoncé."

"Who?"

Ramona's eyes widened. "You better be joking," she told him

"I listen to classical music mostly. But I do dabble in a little rock."

She blinked. "Wow."

"I can also play the piano and electric guitar. I can actually play any instrument in the world if I put my mind to it."

Her mouth opened. "Wow."

Spencer blushed, sipping his water. "Uh, so you became a pharmaceuticals rep?"

Closing her mouth, she nodded, still dumbfounded. "Yeah, I love it. I thought it would be a pain in the ass but Johnny and I can actually pay for holidays for the kids and extra."

"That's good."

There was a moment of silence between them and Ramona's eyes found a picture of Spencer and JJ on their wedding day. A smile rose on her face as she stood up to look at it closer.

"You looked so handsome." Ramona smiled. "And your wife... She's flawless." She turned to face him. "I bet she's such a soccer mom."

Spencer laughed. "The ultimate one. She's supermom too."

They fell into a comfortable discussion about each other's friends and families. Spencer thought that he could finally see himself bringing the kids to come and see their Aunt Ramona and their cousins. _His children finally had biological cousins_.

The doorbell rang again and Spencer excused himself to answer it. "Derek, Savannah," he greeted them with hugs as they stepped inside. "Where's baby Hank?"

"I told you his godfather would be wondering where he is," Derek told Savannah who playfully rolled her eyes.

"He's at my sister's. She and her husband are expecting and we gave them Hank for practice." Savannah chuckled.

He led them into the kitchen when they saw Ramona sipping on her glass of water.

"Ramona, this is my best friend Derek Morgan and his partner, Savannah. Their son is my godson." He turned to his friends. "This is my biological full sister, Ramona Sivertson."

Derek took a sharp intake of breath. "You sure do look alike," he smiled. "Wow. When, how?"

"I'll explain it to everyone soon. We're just getting to know each other. It's been thirty-four long years."

Ramona blushed, a smile gracing her lips. "Spencer's told me all about you. His 'big brother'. Almost makes me jealous," she joked. "But I'm glad my brother had someone to lean on for a sibling support."

She shook Derek's hand before Savannah pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so happy you guys found each other!"

Spencer met his sister's gaze with a bright smile. "Same here."

Soon the four were seated in the living room, Spencer telling them of his and JJ's plans after they'd resign.

"I'm already teaching at universities. Why not make it permanent?"

Savannah agreed. "You can even teach at the one Penny's at. That reminds me, we need to buy something for our godchildren's birthday. Esme and Jasper miraculously have the same birthday."

"I'm happy Garcia left the BAU as well. I'm also happy that we'll still see her but Emily says she's living in the UK for a long time. She'll only return for holidays."

"I can't believe that Barnes is picking our team apart. The BAU is the most successful unit of the FBI, is she serious is dismantling it?" Derek asked bitterly. "Alvez is leaving too. Trying to get something closer to Garcia. What's JJ going to do?"

Spencer shrugged. "She still doesn't know. At this point, I think she's staying until the BAU is completely deemed disbanded."

"She can join me in my property development business. Sav and I have just invested in our sixth house. This one we're flipping to make a holiday let."

"I think she'll like that. A bit of DIY. But I think JJ will probably join the CIA or another division of the FBI."

Spencer turned to his sister and gave her a smile. "Dad called earlier. Asks if we can head over to his this evening for dinner. Jasmine's family will be there and one of them is our good friend's husband. He's our step-cousin."

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait to get to know Jasmine better. She's really lovely and kind when I met her properly earlier on."

"And before you leave tomorrow, you can join mine and JJ's friends for lunch or dinner."

Ramona smiled brightly. "Dinner. The meeting is at lunchtime."

"Then it's official. I'm introducing my sister to my friends."


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is another chapter for you guys. More of a filler but not the lunch scene just yet. This is the dinner scene and Ramona finds herself meeting more of the family. Oh, and I have decided to put Kate and Chris in the friends' lunch instead. Also, I put that the family were not made aware of Ramona's attendance so that William would have a chance to explain who she is.**

* * *

The sound of cutlery clinking against dishes filled the room with soft laughter and small talk.

Spencer checked the time. Ramona still wasn't there.

She had promised her father and brother that she would come but it was an hour later and there was no sign of her.

"How was Vegas?" Tyler Grainger, Zoe's husband asked his mother. "You had never been."

Jasmine chuckled, blushing as she swallowed her bite. "Oh, honey... Of course, I've been but for much less innocent reasons."

Everyone laughed as Jasmine waved her small joke off and tended to Alexandria. James was being fed by JJ who looked stressed due to the day she had.

The doorbell rang and William hurried to get it. Soon after, he returned with Ramona.

"Spencer, Jennifer and Jasmine. Hi!" She breathed out, leaning down to hug them. "Sorry, I'm late. I had the most stressful phone call with Johnny about Luke."

"Ah, what happened?" Spencer asked as she sat down beside him and took her coat off.

"He refused to go to bed because he's got the cold and I normally sing him this little rhyme... Anyway...," she was aware that they weren't alone.

Amanda gave her a bright smile as she turned to her mother and William expectantly. "Are you going to introduce us to our unexpected guest?"

"I didn't even realise we were all not here. If I did, I wouldn't have suggested that we start eating..." Ross said.

Ramona blushed furiously as she laughed nervously. "I'm so sorry. How rude of me. I don't know if Spencer or..." She hesitated to say 'dad' but luckily William saved her.

"Everyone, this is my long-lost daughter, Ramona Sivertson. Spencer and I recently found out about her and we went to Vegas to meet her. We were going to introduce you to her formally today but she was a bit on the late side." He smiled lovingly at his daughter who beamed back at him.

Ramona clapped her hands a little. "I am Ramona Sivertson, formerly Reid. I am thirty-four, married with two kids - my Luke who's four and my Irene who's six. I am a pharmaceuticals rep and I live in Vegas with my Johnny and our children."

JJ turned to face her over Spencer and smiled widely at her. "It's lovely to properly meet you without all the screaming kids. Spence said you stopped by earlier."

"Yeah, we had a great time hanging out with your friends, Derek and Savannah? They are really sweet and showed me pictures of their baby."

"Ah, Spencer's friends are really lovely. Ramona, meet my son, Ross and my daughters, Amanda and Zoe." Jasmine beamed.

"It's really nice to meet you guys."

"Oh, and here's Brandon who is Amanda's husband, Tyler who is Zoe's and Bonnie who is obviously Ross' wife." Jasmine chuckled. "I'll head to the kitchen and rustle up a plate for you."

Ramona stood up with her. "Let me help. Least I can do for being unforgivably late."

Truthfully, she was nervous to be in a room full of strangers. She thought that she'd be okay. That is why she spent nearly an hour gathering her thoughts.

 _What do they think of me? They must think I'm a klutz. A completely insane person... Do they know about Diana?_

She caught Spencer's eye and gave him a bright smile before disappearing around the corner with Jasmine.

"She sure looks like you," Tyler told Spencer. "But blonde."

"She gets that from her mother," William replied. "But she's a stunner. Just like her mother was at her age."

"I'm almost jealous of you, Spencer," Ross said. "You've got so many beautiful women in your life. Even your daughter is a charmer."

The room was filled with laughter and Jasmine soon returned with Ramona in tow. The both of them sat down and Ramona dug into her meal.

"So, what were you guys laughing about?" Jasmine asked.

"How Spencer attracts the most beautiful women." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Look at his wife, his sister and his little girl. He's a beauty magnet."

JJ, whose attention was elsewhere finally realised what was being said, a blush seeping on her cheeks. "I'm not beautiful."

Ramona gasped. "Are you serious? You look like a model! I've seen your wedding photos, you stand out like you're the sun."

JJ laughed, her hand reaching Spencer's shoulder. "So, that's why you married me?" She asked jokingly.

Spencer replied with a kiss on her cheek, placing his own hand on her knee. "Of course. That and the fact that you are an amazing woman with an amazing personality. Beauty aside."

"I wish Brandon spoke to me like that," Amanda sighed.

"I do!"

"On Valentine's Day." She rolled her eyes, making everyone laugh.

Jasmine cleared her throat, turning her attention to Ramona. "So, Ramona? What does your husband do?"

Ramona smiled at the thought of her husband, her excitement peaking. "He's a university lecturer in science. I'm sure our children are going to be great scientists when they grow up. Unless I have anything to do with it," she chuckled lightly. "Honestly, they'll grow up to be fantastic young minds because we're surrounded by geniuses and great intellectual minds. Now, I've also found out that my big brother is a genius as well!"

Spencer blushed as Ramona beamed at him lovingly. _Why had mom denied us this? She is perfect._ His mind wandered to whether or not he should let her in completely. She was part of his brightly given future but she should know that once upon a time, he was going to lose his life and they would have ever been none the wiser.

 _Would she think any different of me?_

The question swirled around in his mind. Even when he and JJ laid in bed that night, the latter asleep and stressed out of her mind. He also wished he could take the stress away from her.

Grabbing his phone carefully as to not disturb the sleeping blonde on his chest, he opened a new text message directed to Ramona Sivertson.

[ _To Ramona Sivertson (Sister): Before lunch tomorrow, there's something you should know. About me. I hope you have a good night and your meeting goes well. Goodnight x Spencer._ ']

He debated on whether leaving a kiss was appropriate but it didn't matter as he had already unconsciously sent the message. Sighing, he turned his phone off and settled into a deep and dreamless sleep. His wife's snores becoming more and distant as he went under deeper.


	27. Chapter 27

The doorbell rang and JJ went to answer it, greeting their visitor with a kiss on the cheek and side hug.

"Ramona, come in! Would you like a cup of tea or some lemonade? The children love making so much lemonade lately."

Ramona chuckled and nodded, following her sister-in-law into the kitchen where Spencer was cooking.

"Something smells amazing!"

"Oh, it's just some vegetarian spring rolls and a cheese and meat platter. The main meal will be a light salmon served with rice and green vegetables." Spencer smiled.

Ramona raised her eyebrows. "Five-star restaurants, watch out!"

JJ laughed, patting her husband's shoulder before pouring some lemonade into a glass for Ramona.

"Ask him about dessert."

Ramona grinned. "What are we having for dessert, Dr Reid?"

"I spent all morning making this masterpiece," Spencer started as he left the stove to open the fridge door to reveal a cake. "A marble cake with chilli and chocolate frosting and buttercream. It's an old recipe of JJ's mother's."

"Wow! You're spoiling us."

"Well, today is important. I get to introduce my only sibling to my friends - my family."

Ramona smiled softly. "Hey, you said there was something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

JJ and Spencer glanced at each other, the former heading towards the stove to check the food.

"You guys go and hang out in the living room. I've got this covered."

Spencer nodded and closed the fridge door before gesturing for Ramona to follow him.

She took her lemonade and when they sat down in the living room, she took a coaster and placed it on top of it on the coffee table.

"Three years ago, this moment might've not happened."

Ramona frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I had a brain tumour. I was ill for a long time, I had many operations... I was dying. But I have the all clear now-"

"Oh my God." Her hands found his own hands and she gripped them tightly. "Are-are you okay?"

He nodded. "I am now. I've been clear for a while now. I have no more tumourous cells in my brain. I'm great, actually."

Ramona sighed. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. You seem like an amazing guy. Bad things happen to good people, I guess."

"Yeah, that's just life, Ramona. I was afraid of what you would think of me."

"I see a strong man sitting in front of me. Why would you be so afraid to tell me that you were ill?"

"Because it seems too good to be true. Something that I have wanted for my whole life suddenly comes into my life all perfect and wonderful... I didn't want to taint the image you had of me. Your opinions of me."

Ramona gave him a small smile, tightening her grip. "I guess that you should know something about me... I'm not as wonderful as you think... I-I found out that..." She trailed off and looked away. "I'm schizophrenic. I found out ten years ago after I'd moved back to Vegas. Johnny knows obviously but I was so afraid to tell you and Dad and even the children... But after you told us about you during our first proper meet and today... I trusted you to know."

"Oh, Ramona..."

Spencer leant in and brought her in for a tight hug which she easily responded to. She smiled as they broke apart, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I've waited for a moment like this... Thank you for being my brother. I know we barely know each other and we're still working on that but I love you."

Spencer was shocked. But he knew his answer.

"I love you, too, Ramona."

Ramona beamed and turned away, blushing. As she did so, her eyes caught a book.

"Oh, you have _The Narrative of John Smith_? It was the first book that my Johnny got me when we were dating." She gently took the book with a small smile. "Can I?"

"Of course," Spencer replied, gesturing for her to open it.

As she did so, she stopped at the first page. "A Thomas Merton quote. And... _from Maeve_... Who is Maeve?"

Spencer faltered. But he quickly recovered. "You know Thomas Merton?"

"Know him?! _"Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone. We find it with another."_ That is one of my favourite quotes. Johnny wrote the exact same thing on my copy. For mine and Johnny's honeymoon, we explored the world and when we got to France, I learnt even more than I had done from what my husband told me. He's a big inspiration to us. This Maeve person is wonderful for writing this to you. She was referring to you and Jennifer, right? You guys would be perfect enough to get cute quotes like this from your friends."

"Maeve wasn't a friend. She was more than that to Spence. She was his first."

Ramona's eyes widened when she turned to see that JJ was leaning against the door, her eyes looking worriedly at Spencer.

Ramona turned to face her older brother with an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry. Did she die or something?"

"She was murdered," Spencer replied quietly. "She was the first ever woman I'd actually considered having children with. I think Jennifer was although, I fell deeply in love with Maeve and I think a part of me will always love her and thank her for allowing me to find love all over again."

JJ smiled sadly as she took one of Spencer's hands and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

The doorbell rang.

"Lunch, anyone?" Spencer asked, quickly getting up to answer the door.

Ramona met JJ's eyes and turned away. She had already ruined his day.

...

"She's just like you. It's so uncanny!" Penelope said. "I mean, how could you not know that she is your sister? If you were strangers and crossed each other at the grocery store or anywhere else, you'd stop and actually think you guys were long-lost or something!"

Spencer laughed as Ramona blushed.

"She's gorgeous, Spencer," Kate said. "I can't believe that my Chris is related to that."

Chris cleared his throat. "You're still the most beautiful woman in my life, Kate."

Kate giggled. "Oh, you do love flattering me! Ramona, Jasmine speaks so highly of you and so does her family."

"That's wonderful because I was afraid I'd made a bad impression yesterday night. I was late and everything."

"No, you were great," JJ assured her. "I was the same when I first met them. But they are wonderful people and you are wonderful too."

"Thanks, Jennifer."

JJ smiled. "You can call me JJ if you want. Even my mother's getting to that point where she is bored of calling me by my full name."

"Okay, JJ," Ramona grinned.

"So, tell us about you, Ramona. How much does Boy Wonder differ to his sister, Girl Gorgeous?" Garcia asked.

"I'm married with two kids. I'm also a pharmaceuticals rep." Ramona smiled. "I learnt that my brother is a genius and that made meeting him even more daunting but he's so nice and-"

"He's so... Spencer?" Emily asked making everyone laugh. "We know. There's nothing bad about him. Everything is so pure and great about the guy. I'm almost jealous that I am not him!"

"And he's not so bad at baseball, either." Alvez smiled. "Guy's got me running for my money."

Spencer blushed. "Well, I was in Little League."

Ramona gasped, turning to face him. "And he's an athlete too?! Derek and Savannah definitely missed telling me this yesterday!"

"We have so much to tell you about our Boy Genius! If you ask David Rossi or Emily Prentiss, they would be sure to add every detail in their stories."

"Wow. I missed out on a lot."

"But you're here now," Matt said. "That's what counts. And the man couldn't be any much happier than he is right now."

"Well said, Matt." Spencer smiled.

They were distracted by the chime of a phone and Ramona took it out of her pocket, apologising profusely.

"It's my husband. My son was home for the day. He's just updating me."

She cancelled the call and sent a quick text before returning to her meal.

"If you'd like, you can answer the call. I'll just hold off dessert for now."

Ramona smiled gratefully at her brother before standing up and leaving to answer the call.

"So, what do you guys think of her?"

"She's just like you. Does she have the same intellectual mind as the rest of your family?" Penelope asked.

Spencer shook his head. "But she loves literature and poetry. And she can sing. I haven't heard her sing but she said that she was working to become a singer once before she got this job."

After Ramona returned, Penelope shared a sneaky glance with Alvez.

"So," Alvez started. "Ramona, do you think that you can sing? It's Penelope's children's birthdays soon and we've been looking everywhere for an entertainer."

Ramona blushed. "I dabble now and then. I even have my daughter signed up for the choir at Church."

"Oh, wonderful!" Penelope grinned. "You can come and sing for the children. I'll send Spencer the details so that he can forward them to you but do you mind if you can give us a little bit of a taster right now?"

"Oh, of course. Mind you, I've not done this in a while. I hum while I cook-"

"You'll be amazing."

Ramona nodded and took a deep breath before settling into a soft melody.

" _Something about the way that you walked into my living room. Casually and confident lookin' at the mess I am. But still you, still you want me..._ " She cleared her throat and slipped her hair behind her ear. "That's all I've got. I do love me some Imagine Dragons although my Irene thinks I'm too old to listen to them but I'm into Pop and all that."

"Well, you've certainly stunned everyone. You're beautiful, blonde and an amazing singer! I adore her, Spencer. I really do!" Garcia cooed.

"Welcome to the family, Ramona." JJ grinned.

Ramona giggled and hugged her brother tightly.

They loved her. Now, there would not be any more awkward get-togethers.


	28. Chapter 28

Spencer moaned, the thought of being awakened by his phone slightly irritating him but he got up and smiled apologetically at his wife before picking the phone up. It was still early in the morning but it seemed to be a decent hour at least. Being parents changed that and he often found himself along with JJ, hunting for any possible moment for a lie-down.

The number was unknown. He answered it.

"Hello, Dr Spencer Reid speaking."

 _"Spencer, hi. I-It's Johnny. Johnny Sivertson."_

Spencer sat up, more alert. "Johnny, hello. How can I help you?"

 _"I-I was wondering if you knew where Ramona is? She was due back two hours ago, her flight arrived but she wasn't there."_

Spencer's heart jumped. "Are you sure?"

 _"Yeah. I've been waiting along with the kids and our friends for her but she's not here. I'm actually worried, to be honest. She's never gone back on a promise and she promised to return home as soon as she was done. Before we had the kids, we had a miscarriage and she was away from home for a couple of days but she's always come back. I know I'm worrying but she's not exactly home. She's in another state-"_

"I got this. Don't worry, Johnny. I'll find her."

Johnny sighed. _"Thank you. Call me when you hear from her. I'll do the same if I do too."_

They both hung up and Spencer turned to his wife with a small smile on his face.

"Ready to start work earlier than usual?"

JJ smiled, the first genuine smile for her job that she had in a long time. Her job was saved by the big man upstairs and that had prompted the team to get back together.

"Thank God my mother decided to stay." She grinned.

He smiled, kissing her lips as he leant their foreheads together. "We have to find out where Ramona is. She was due back home this morning but Johnny's just called to say that she didn't arrive and they'd been waiting for two hours since her flight arrived. That reminds me, I have to save his number."

He got out of bed with his phone, saving the number as he entered their en-suite.

"Do you think she's okay?" JJ asked, padding into the room after him.

"I hope so. We'd have to stop by the hotel she is staying at first."

"Okay, let me get ready. Then, we'll find your sister."

...

They headed to the reception desk, waited in line then finally reached the smiling concierge.

She welcomed them with a bright smile before asking, "...and how can I be of help today?"

"We are looking for a guest who came to stay here for a couple of days-"

"Ah, I'm sorry. We can't divulge any information on guests who may or may not be staying-"

JJ flashed her badge. "Would this convince you?"

The concierge's smile faltered as her eyes glanced upwards back at them. Her bright smile returned. "May I ask the name?"

"Ramona Sivertson. Or Ramona Reid."

The woman typed away on her computer and clicked her tongue, looking up. "We had a Ramona Sivertson check out last night. There are no results for a Ramona Reid, though."

Spencer nodded. "Okay, thank you."

He and JJ turned around and left, Spencer's heart suddenly leaping with worry.

"I should have asked to check her room, shouldn't I?"

JJ nodded. "Let's go back in."

After another ten minute wait, they finally reached the friendly concierge.

"How can I be of assistance now, agents?"

"Can we check the room she occupied? Has it been cleaned, yet? Or reclaimed?"

The concierge typed away on her computer. "No guests are staying in the room and no cleaners have been through to the floor just yet. You have ten minutes until they do. I'm assuming you need to-"

"Check the room. Yes, and thank you," JJ cut her off.

The concierge retrieved a key card, typed away on her computer before handing JJ the card. "Room 209, fourth floor."

Spencer thanked her before he and JJ hurried to the lift just as it was closing and pressed the number '4'. The other couple in the lift gave them glad smiles and they returned it, thankful they reached their floor before any conversation could start.

Once they entered the room, they searched every part before JJ finally found a small locket.

"Hey," she called out, gesturing for Spencer to join her. "I found this."

She opened it up to see a picture of Spencer's mother and a small baby.

"It's Ramona's..." Spencer breathed out, taking the locket from his wife's hand.

Then it clicked.

"Come on. I think I know where she is."

It took them forty-five minutes but they finally arrived at the cemetery where his mother was buried.

"Wait here," Spencer whispered.

JJ nodded and placed a short but sweet kiss on his lips. "Good luck. I hope we find her here."

He nodded and exited their car before making his way over the hills of gravestones and memorials before finally reaching his mother's. But it wasn't alone.

"Ramona."

She jolted and turned, tear stains down her cheeks. "You-You came looking for me," she stated.

"I was worried. Johnny called to say that you hadn't arrived home."

Ramona's face crumpled. "It's like I'm losing her all over again. And myself too." She cried.

Spencer knelt beside her, bringing her in for a long and tight hug. "How long have you been here? You're freezing."

"I-I don't know. I'm sure it turned dark when I arrived though."

"You've been here overnight?"

Ramona blushed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I used to have these meltdowns and wander around the streets all night. I hadn't had one in a long time until Johnny and I had a miscarriage before Irene and Lukie. But now, the overwhelming emotions of meeting you and finding out that Mom died and... It got too much, I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

"Hey, it's fine. I understand. Even Johnny does too. Come on, let me take you home."

"To yours?"

"No, to Vegas. Then we can talk about getting you some time off from work so you and your family can come and stay over."

Ramona sniffled and nodded, leaning into his side. "Thank you, big brother."

"Anytime, little sister."


	29. Chapter 29

**There's a reason I've been putting these last few chapters off. I don't want this to end so soon but I've decided to actually make another sequel but only if you guys want it. As I've said before, an epilogue will be written as if it is the very end but it will be possible to make a sequel from it based on some years down the line. Only if you guys want it. I've already written out the epilogue but the chapters in between are always a work in progress so I hope you enjoy these last two chapters before the epilogue.**

* * *

"I'm so embarrassed." Ramona sighed as she and Spencer headed towards baggage claim. "I had my big brother save me from being stupid... like a baby."

Spencer placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. You don't have to be embarrassed at all. You're not a baby, but you are my baby sister."

Ramona gave him a smile and pointed as her suitcase rolled up in front of them. She went to get it but Spencer got there first, easily pulling it up to rest by their legs on the ground.

"Do you want me to pull it?"

Ramona placed her hand on the handle. "I've got this. You didn't have to follow me all the way back to Vegas. Nor did you have to buy me a new ticket..."

"Ramona, that is what big brothers do. I think. I've only got as much as I can from my stepson. He loves being a big brother. Although, I know what it feels like to be the little brother. You've met Derek."

She smiled softly at him as they made their way towards the exit. "How long do you plan to stay? I'm sure Jennifer wants you back as soon as possible."

"Just the one day. To get all the details on track. It's nearly the holidays, the kids will be excited to come to Virginia."

Ramona gave him a wide smile. "They've never been. It's beautiful! I should visit more often, especially with the kids and J-"

She was cut off by a blur of blonde hair coming into contact with her torso.

"Irene! My baby!" She cried out, hugging the young child tightly as she slightly lifted her up. "Johnny, Luke!" She grinned, looking up to see her husband and son running to her.

Spencer stepped away as Ramona greeted her husband with a long but chaste kiss and her children with tight hugs and kisses on their hair.

"I'm sorry I missed my flight! Daddy told me you guys were waiting with your godparents, aunts, uncles and cousins!"

Irene nodded. "They couldn't make it today." But she didn't seem too sad about it, more like _happy_.

"You've got a surprise for me, haven't you, you little rascals!" Ramona giggled, tickling her children's sides. "Hey, before we go, I want you both to meet mommy's big brother!"

The two kids, one blonde girl and the son, brunette, looked up with curious and hesitant smiles.

"Hi," Spencer waved at them, a blur of colourful hankies making their way out of his suit jacket, making the children laugh. "Sorry, when I meet new people-" The colours came out quicker. "My arm gets a bit excited. Do you mind?" He turned to Luke.

Luke pulled at the purple hanky, making the whole bunch fall onto the floor.

"Ah, that's quite better. Thank you...?"

"Luke!" Luke squealed out.

"Thank you, Luke." Spencer smiled. "And who might you be?" He turned to Irene.

Irene shook his hand and gasped when she saw a money note on it after she took it back. "Momma! I didn't even know he put it in there! Look, it's real money!"

Ramona gave a teasing stern look at her brother before chuckling. "You'll put it in your piggy bank when we get home, okay?"

The young child nodded happily, amazed at her new uncle. "What else can you-"

She was cut off when Spencer magically retrieved another money note from Luke's ear.

"I thought that it would be unfair if only your sister had one." He explained.

Luke grinned, waving the note at his father.

Spencer continued, taking out a deck of cards and asking the children to pick one each and show their parents. After telling them to put it back inside the deck and Ramona to shuffle it, Spencer quickly deduced their cards, making the whole family swoon in awe and amazement.

"If you weren't an FBI agent, you'd be an amazing magician."

Spencer laughed. "Henry and I are planning on opening our own magic store after he leaves university but I hope by then, he'd forget." He winked.

Ramona turned to her children. "Henry's your cousin. Step-cousin but you have half-cousins who are Henry's half-siblings. They're twins called James and Alexandria and they are the cutest little beings I've ever met. You'd love them."

"But I thought we were the cutest little beings!" Luke grumbled in his childish voice.

His mother laughed. "You all are. Now, let's get Uncle Spencer back to our home and feed him."

Once they arrived at the Sivertson's home, Ramona was surprised by all of her friends and family.

Irene _did_ have a surprise.

...

As soon as Spencer returned home and stepped through his front door, he immediately missed Ramona.

She had been a far cry from how he found her before and it showed that being with her husband and children and friends really did make her happy. It even made him wonder why she would even go on business trips away from home for so long. Even if it were only a couple of days.

"Dad!"

Spencer dropped to his knees to give the youngster a tight hug. "I wasn't gone for long!"

Henry smiled. "I still missed you!"

"I missed you too, Little Man. Where's your mother?"

Henry led his stepfather into the playroom where JJ was sat reading a storybook to the twins. She looked up with a bright smile.

"Derek called earlier, wanted to pick you up from the airport." She told him, standing up to properly greet him with a short kiss and a hug.

"I'll call him later to thank him for the offer."

JJ nodded. "How was Vegas? Was Ramona okay?"

Her husband replied by nodding, sitting down with the twins as he laid his duffel bag down beside him.

"She was really happy to see her family. I could see the relief in Johnny's eyes the minute he saw her. I also got to entertain her kids with some magic tricks."

Henry gasped. "Did you show them the hanky one?"

"I showed them the hanky one," Spencer confirmed. "And the money behind the ears one."

The child grinned, accepting the answer he was given before rushing over to his magic set.

"Can we do some magic tricks?"

JJ tutted. "Your dad needs to sleep. He's probably jet lagged. I'll call into work and let them know you're not coming."

"You've got a case?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "North Carolina. I'm flying out in a few hours since the team are already out there with Garcia. I wanted to wait for you."

"Oh, JJ... You didn't."

She gave him a soft smile. "Of course I did. I couldn't leave the state without getting one of my husband's loving kisses, could I? And my mother said she couldn't make it but she will in two hours when I leave."

"Why don't you go now?"

She shook her head. "No. Right now, I'm spending time with my family."

She sat beside her husband, pulling her eldest to sit on her lap as they continued to read the twins their storybook.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's a long final chapter for you lovely people! The epilogue will be coming soon!**

* * *

JJ frowned as Spencer pressed two fingers to his head, slipping his sunglasses on with the other.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a migraine, it's fine." He smiled at her although she held a frown.

He continued looking through the files on his pile, now slowing down with JJ catching up with her own pile. Ever since dropping Ramona back at home, Spencer worked overtime at work to make up for lost time even though his colleagues told him that they had it covered. But the genius loved and craved his work.

"Shame we had to go out of town for this one. I really wanted to go home and spend some time with the kids." Spencer sighed, closing another file and collecting another.

JJ nodded. "Yeah. I'm just jet-lagged, to be honest, so I highly doubt I'd be able to play dolls with Lexi. The North Carolina case took a lot out of me - hey, do you think these bank statements look right to you?"

Spencer leant over her shoulder, quickly scanning the file as best as he could with a budding migraine.

"No, they don't." He agreed. "We'll call up Alvez and Simmons to question the wife."

After their update with the rest of the team, JJ and Spencer sat back in their seats, now corresponding areas of interest on an iPad.

"Let's send these coordinates to Garcia and hopefully we can find these missing men," JJ said.

Once they sent off the coordinates, it didn't take long until Garcia called back with a hotspot for where the missing men possibly were.

The couple were soon on the road, getting to the spot just after Alvez and Simmons.

Another successful case was closed and Alvez announced that he'd be paying for dinner at a seafood restaurant they questioned a possible suspect at although the suspect turned out to be completely innocent and very accommodating, even offering to discount their meals as an acceptance of apology due to the mistaken identity.

"Good job today, guys!" Tara said happily, clinking her glass with the others.

"I can't wait to get back home to my family," Matt said, sipping his beer.

"Us too," JJ smiled, squeezing her husband's hand. "Almost makes me want to head to the jet now but we're not cleared for takeoff until tomorrow morning..." She sighed sadly.

Luke nodded. "Stupid paperwork, am I right? If we'd left for home tonight, we'd have got home just in time for me to drop the kids off at their school since Penelope works tomorrow morning at the university."

"How's that for her? I forgot to ask about her new part-time job alongside FBI analyst."

"She's loving it. She really is, she never expected to."

The night went on and it was soon morning and JJ woke up to the sound of Spencer vomiting.

Rushing to the bathroom, she found him leaning against the tub.

"Spence! Are you okay?"

"That shellfish did _not_ agree with me."

A knock on their hotel room door distracted them as Spencer quickly placed his head in the toilet to throw up.

"Be right back," JJ sighed, heading to the door.

She found an equally pale Tara behind the door. "Hey... I wanted to check on Reid since we both had the shellfish and I think that I'm experiencing-"

"Food poisoning?" JJ finished.

Tara nodded. "Is he just as bad?"

"Yeah," JJ replied, handing Tara the room's bin. "You look like you're about to-"

Then Tara heaved inside the bin, JJ immediately rubbing her back.

"Come on in."

...

The next night, back home, their bedtime was smoother than the night before.

But JJ found herself waking up to nightmares about losing Spencer.

She got out of bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she collected her mobile phone and headed downstairs into the living room to call someone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom. Sorry to call so late."

Sandy became alarmed. "Jennifer, what's wrong? Why do you sound as if you're crying?"

JJ sniffled, shrugging. "I had a nightmare about losing Spence..." She whispered.

"What on Earth triggered that?" Sandy asked.

"He had migraines but it turned out to be stressed induced work. He has been working a lot of overtime but next week, everything returns to normal. Also, I found him vomiting last night. I didn't tell you but it was only food poisoning anyway. Tara, from work, got it too. But those two symptoms so close together had me scared, Mom."

"Oh, my love... He's okay though, isn't he?"

"Yes," JJ agreed. "He's perfectly fine. It's just everything... the stress."

Sandy sighed softly on the other line, taking the time to sip from her glass of water she left by her on the nightstand.

"You guys need a holiday."

"I know right?" JJ chuckled softly. "Spence is planning something so we can invite Ramona and her family over. You should meet her, she's amazing."

"I'd love to meet her! Spencer has been telling me about her and she seems wonderful!"

JJ looked at the time. Just gone past eleven. Ramona would still be awake, as it was around eight there.

"Let me let you go, Mom. Thanks for just listening."

Sandy smiled. "Anytime, my love. Bye."

JJ was about to hang up when her mother stopped her.

"Mom?"

"I've been seeing someone."

JJ's eyebrows raised. "Oh?"

Sandy licked her lips before replying, "Father Kerry. Well, Thomas but Father Kerry nonetheless."

JJ suddenly remembered that she and her family had lacked in going to Church as regularly as she could. She made a mental note to invite Father Kerry around for lunch one day soon.

"Oh, Mom... I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you, sweetheart. Thomas is just ever so lovely, I'm blessed to have got to know him better."

They spoke for five more minutes before they finally hung up, JJ making another call again.

"Jennifer? Isn't it past eleven for you guys?"

JJ chuckled softly. "Yes. I haven't woke you up or anything?"

Ramona shook her head. "No. It's only twelve past eight here. The kids went to bed earlier and Johnny's popped out to overlook something at his best friend's house so I've got the TV all to myself for once."

"Good for you," JJ laughed. "I... called to talk, I guess. About something that we've both been through. Spence keeps saying it's good to talk but we've barely touched the subject, we even got a dog to try and distract us from talking but I'm ready... I know that this subject is tough for you and you may not be ready but since-"

"Slow down, sis!"

JJ's eyes widened, a small smile playing on her lips although it was bittersweet. Ros used to call her 'sis' all the time.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ramona asked.

Swallowing deeply, JJ replied, "Miscarriages."

Ramona let out a small gasp, leaning back into her sofa even more. "Oh."

"Johnny said you guys had a miscarriage before Irene came along and that you struggled with it."

"Yes, I did..." Ramona sighed. "It wasn't my best moment. But he helped me and as you said, talking about it helped. I saw a therapist."

JJ nodded. "I didn't - am not seeing anyone for this. Although it has been months since it happened, it's even more hurtful because... it's not the first time it's happened."

Ramona frowned. "Oh my God, when?"

"I think it was when Henry was four, everything's a bit hazy but it was with my first husband."

"How did you miscarriage, if you don't mind me asking? It's just, I know your job and... well..."

"Yeah, I was temporarily away from the BAU. I was in Afghanistan. Didn't even know until a terrible accident but I kept it from my then-husband for so long. I told Spence first but I couldn't handle it. But this recent one... I was ready to deal with it, I had Spence by my side and I didn't struggle as much. Sure, I was really upset but my wonderful children helped and supported me even though they didn't know they were doing so."

Ramona hummed softly in reply, taking what her sister-in-law said.

"It's hard, isn't it?" She suddenly asked. "When I went through my miscarriage, I wasn't really sure I wanted a baby then yet. But after we had Irene, everything was okay. The pain was still there but never forgotten. I got through it. It became easier."

JJ nodded, lifting her knees up onto the sofa to make herself more comfortable. She switched ears and laid down, her head resting on the armrest.

"True. After having the twins, they were my rainbow babies. Just as Irene was yours. Made everything brighter and I was happier as well, a new husband, family... Everything settled into place and after Spence fell sick again... we thought a baby was what we needed. We were ready for brighter things to happen. Then losing the baby... my second miscarriage... I guess I blocked it out. But I have to learn how to speak about things, how to talk more. Find the time to."

She yawned, her eyes closing slightly.

"You sound tired. I should let you go." Ramona smiled. "This was a lovely talk and I'd love to do it again soon."

JJ smiled. "Me too. Goodnight, Ramona."

"Goodnight, Jennifer."

...

Both JJ and Spencer winced as Midas ran up to lick a child's face who had been strapped into a stroller.

"Sorry!" JJ quickly said, yanking on his lead gently to nudge him away. "He adores children. We have two toddlers and he's gentle with them." She assured the parent.

The child's parent gave them a smile before laughing and handing the bouncing dog a dog treat.

"My little pooch is running around there with the other dogs," she said, gesturing to where a tag chase between four dogs was happening. "Only a little spaniel but your dog's fine!"

JJ and Spencer blew sighs of relief, bidding goodbye to the woman and her child before heading out of the dog park to walk back home. The kids were at home, being minded by Meg who needed a quick way to get some money to buy a new phone case.

"I heard you last night," Spencer said, turning to face her as she hooked her arm through his, trying to direct Midas away from sniffing a female dog's butt.

"I spoke to my mother. She's dating Father Kerry now. Wait, I mean _Thomas_ now."

Spencer smirked. "First name basis with the father? How scandalous!"

JJ giggled. "I know. I was surprised but I guess I saw it coming. Her eyes lit up whenever she was near him and she _always_ talked about him even if it was on the phone to a friend. She never failed to mention the man."

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"I don't know. I'm happy she did, we should have them around for dinner sometime. Finally, show him around our home and-"

She stopped when her phone rang.

"It's Savannah."

"Answer it," he smiled.

"Sav?" JJ asked after answering.

Savannah breathed a sigh of relief, smiling. "Hi, JJ! I was hoping to get a chance to invite you and Spencer over to ours for a bit. I know you guys have had a busy month but can you squeeze us in this evening?"

"Yeah, of course! I'll tell Spence. What time?"

"Is six okay? Thirty minutes."

JJ nodded. "Six it is. We'll see you then."

She hung up, turning to face her husband as they walked on.

"The Morgans have invited us over. Just for thirty minutes. We might need to keep Meg on for extra time. I'll slip in an extra five bucks for her." JJ smiled.

"I wonder why they want us over," Spencer replied, taking over from walking their dog.

JJ shrugged. "I don't know." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I also spoke to Ramona about the subject of miscarriages... I don't know why but I felt weird these past couples of weeks and speaking to Ramona about our experiences helped."

"If you need to talk, I'm here as well." He kissed the side of her head.

JJ hummed. "Thank you for not pressing on it further... Although I spoke to my mother about something else too. You."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes, you." JJ smiled softly. "I had a dream... It was about you and the tumour coming back then losing you. I had this nightmare after you had those migraines and food poisoning."

Spencer began to laugh softly. "JJ, you're never going to lose me. And if you must know, I called Hannah and she said it was brought on due to stress. I've been working myself to the ground lately."

JJ nodded. "You need to slow down."

"I will, I promise. I'll make sure to take more breaks."

He was replied with a kiss just as they got home.

"Come on then," JJ whispered into his ear. "Let's go spend time with our kids."

...

"We're waiting for one more person," Savannah announced. "He'll be here soon. Just take a seat, Derek will be over with the drinks."

JJ and Spencer sat down in the living room, smiling when Morgan came to them with a tray of punch.

"Non-alcoholic, I promise," he said to Spencer.

The couple each took a glass for themselves and sipped from it before placing them down on coasters.

"Here he is! Come on in, David!" Savannah grinned.

David Rossi stepped in, taking off his fedora before giving both JJ and Spencer tight hugs.

"Long time no see, Bella. Reid, how are you getting on, Kid?"

Spencer allowed himself to hug Rossi for a little longer before letting go, the pair of them sitting together as JJ flanked Rossi's other side.

"I'm getting there. Everything's good now."

"Better than good," JJ cut in. "Wonderful, Rossi."

David grinned. "That is truly good. Now, Morgan, why did you take me away from Grandpa and Grandson day at the children's centre?"

Morgan chuckled, taking his own seat with his wife beside him. "Well, we've told everyone else but you three were impossible to get a hold of."

"Sorry, went to Vegas to drop Ramona off at home." Spencer apologised.

"No worries," Morgan replied. "Anyway, Sav and I were successful."

JJ frowned. "Successful in what?"

Savannah stayed quiet, simply placing both her hands on a small bump.

"We're expecting again!" Morgan announced happily as he and Savannah grinned at each other.

...

As they lay on the sofa later that evening, Spencer began to stroke his wife's blonde hair.

"How are you feeling?"

JJ smiled softly. "I'm fine, Spence. I'm not hurt nor jealous. We are blessed with three children, I'm glad Hank's finally getting a sibling."

Spencer kissed her hair. "But after the talks about miscarriages and-"

"Spence... I'm fine." JJ turned around to look him in the eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "I took a test..."

"And...?"

JJ smiled brightly, her blue eyes twinkling. "...and I'm not hurt or jealous because I'm pregnant too. I'm not entirely sure but, I'll see the doctor tomorrow after my half-shift." She whispered.

Spencer gasped and just as he was about to say something or even lift her up into the air (but gentler than last time), his phone began to ring.

"One minute, okay? Just give me a minute," he told her before answering his phone.

"Spencer, son."

A wide smile overtook Spencer's face and JJ mouthed to him not to tell his father the news just yet.

"Hey, Dad. How are you?"

William coughed on the other line. "Not too good. In fact, I'm in the hospital right now... Son, my cancer's spread aggressively."

* * *

 **And I am crying. The epilogue will be posted in the next couple of days so you guys don't have to wait any longer! Also, the next chapter will reveal the future of this story's series. Thank you all for being on this journey with me, you are all amazing and I will get even more (hopefully not) sappier in the epilogue chapter! Love, Bex.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here it is... The end. Officially. However, there is another sequel! If I can think of any ideas but it will definitely lead on from the end of this chapter, I will upload it sooner rather than later. I want to thank everyone for the support for this story. I've never loved a story more than I've loved this one nor a story trilogy and possibly story series. So, thank you all. Just to note, anything written in italics is the past events leading from the previous chapter to where the epilogue is at now. Also, a character named in my story will be a homage to the original character in the show.**

* * *

"Earth to Earth. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust..."

 _Spencer looked up, smiling as a glass of lemonade was handed to him. "Thanks," he said to Jasmine who took a sip from her own glass._

 _She looked out to where William was laying down on the grass, Henry and the twins also laying beside him as they pointed at the clouds above them, trying to decipher which was what._

 _"I'm sorry, Spencer."_

 _"I'm sorry too, Jasmine." He licked his lips, letting the lemony taste linger on his tongue. "You don't deserve this, being widowed twice because of Cancer."_

 _Jasmine smiled softly, her eyes losing a little light as the wind blew at her brunette hair. She softly wiped her hair away from her brown eyes and looked back at her husband and step-grandchildren._

 _"Cancer's a horrible thing, you know that. But William and I had our time together. We went on a cruise. Something I'd never have imagined in years! My children always wanted me to get out more, see the world, be more adventurous and your father helped me do those things. Your mother's dreams with him helped me. I don't think I will be married any time soon, or ever now but know this Spencer, never lose any moment you have with your children. They are your world and so is Jennifer so please, spend as much time as you can with them - see Henry's first football game which gets him scouted for pro, walk Alexandria down the aisle, watch James graduate and this child growing in your wife's stomach... watch them blossom into a wonderful human being just as you and Jennifer are."_

 _A tear slipped down Spencer's cheek as he took Jasmine's hand and squeezed it tightly._

 _"I should call Ramona. See where she's at in case she needs picking up earlier."_

 _Jasmine nodded, letting go as she watched him enter her home again._

 _She hoped her stepchildren wouldn't suffer much._

"William Reid's memory would forever live on through his son, Spencer and daughter, Ramona..."

A soft, small hand gripped onto Spencer's and he looked down into his sister's eyes. Those eyes their mother had and her smile, their father had.

The siblings soon found themselves at the wake, many of their father's former colleagues sending their condolences and well wishes as well as sheer surprise at the mention of a long-lost daughter.

"Here, look at this..." Ramona said gently to Spencer as they looked around William's office away from the guests.

Spencer looked over her shoulder to see her holding a Winnie The Pooh book. It was frayed at the edges and aged.

"I... I remember this..." Spencer whispered to himself, taking the book from his sister's hand.

Flicking through the pages, he landed on the page just before the story of the little yellow bear with a red top began.

"'If there ever comes a day where we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever'." He read.

"Who wrote that?" Ramona asked.

Spencer turned to her. "The author of this book. Winnie the Pooh says it but this... this is a written quote signed by Mom."

Ramona gasped. "He still loved her..."

"Of course he did, I don't think he ever stopped."

A cry broke them from the spell of the book and they both turned to see JJ holding a small one-week-old baby to her shoulder.

"Sorry. Willow isn't settling, Spence," she said gently.

Glancing down at the book and back at his newborn daughter, he gestured for his wife to hand her over, sitting down on his father's old leather desk chair.

"Hello, Wilhelmina. Now, this story that I am about to read to you was read to me a long time ago..."

 _"Another kid, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, Dad. I wanted to tell you but JJ wanted to be sure. After the last time..."_

 _William smiled. "I know. The two of you deserve a happy ending. After all that pain, it led you to this moment."_

 _Spencer nodded, settling back in his seat as he moved a chess piece. The game of chess was relaxing to him, made him almost forget or refuse to acknowledge that his father was slowly but quickly dying before his eyes._

 _"I've stared death at its door," Spencer suddenly said._

 _"How was it?" William asked, his breath hitching as they stopped moving the chess pieces._

 _Spencer paused. "Dark."_

 _"Was it scary?"_

 _"No."_

 _William hummed softly to himself. "I'm sorry. For this. After we've become reacquainted and we found Ramona... When I die, I don't want any of you feeling sad or wallowing. Just get on with life. Make sure that little one inside your wife knows about me."_

 _"Don't say that, Dad..." Spencer whined a little, hating how he sounded. He_ never _whined._

 _"No, it's true. Kid, there are things in life that just is as they are. Death happens. Grief happens but I've loved and lived my life, the rest of you should. I don't even think Jasmine's that upset, to be honest. She's gone through it before and she says she can handle it. Look after her. I know you won't technically be family anymore but she does care for you, Jen and the kids. Even Ramona and her family too. Speaking of Ramona, look after her well too."_

 _"You know I will."_

 _"Good. Now, let's go get me a cigar. I have to celebrate my last grandchild."_

Ramona's body shook as she was suddenly overcome by tears, all day she had been refusing to cry.

"I never got to know him properly, did I?" She asked.

JJ brought her sister-in-law in for a tight hug, smiling as her mother walked by the door with James in her arms.

"No, but you have to know that he loved you dearly," the blonde replied, rubbing her sister-in-law's back.

Ramona nodded, sighing sadly as she used a tissue to wipe her tears away before pulling back from JJ.

"Thank you," she mumbled to the older blonde.

"What are sisters for?" JJ replied.

Ramona looked up at her. "Tell me about your sister. Spencer said... she died."

The two women sat down on the leather sofa, both smiling when Willow let out a shrill cry but was quickly and expertly quietened down by her loving father who rocked her, continuing to read her the storybook as she settled for a nap.

"She committed suicide, Ramona..." JJ said softly. "It was difficult getting over her death but we did and we accepted things."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine. How about we go and see how the kids are doing?"

The two left, leaving Spencer reading his daughter to sleep with a smile.

 _"What should we name her?" JJ asked one evening as she and Spencer laid down on their bed, the latter gently caressing his wife's bump. "I'm thinking something formal just like Henry, James and Alexandria."_

 _Spencer placed an ear on her stomach, immediately feeling a slight kick._

 _"I think she agrees," he smiled. "I was thinking that we should name her after my dad... and my mom."_

 _JJ glanced at him, her hand finding his cheek where soft stubble lay and she stroked it._

 _"I've always liked the name 'Willow'. It can be short for Wilhemina?"_

 _Against her stomach, she felt her husband nod slightly eagerly._

 _"I think that was my great-grandmother's name. I've just realised," Spencer said. "James is named after my dad."_

 _JJ frowned. "Then we'll have to pick another name. It wouldn't be fair to Lexi nor Henry especially since Will tried to give Henry his name when he was born..." she said sadly._

 _"It's fine. Wilhemina is a great name and we can call her Willow." Spencer assured his wife. "But they are named after very important people in our lives as well. How about Wilhemina Sandra Catherine?"_

 _His wife shook her head. "As much as I love the name Catherine, I think that is an overload. Even Sandra. I love my mother but I don't think Sandra fits any of our daughters even though we haven't seen this little one yet. My mom's middle name is Yvonne though and Rosaline's..."_

 _"Jen?" Spencer asked when her voice became watery and she trailed off._

 _"I don't know what's wrong with me," she quietly sobbed. "I'm just so emotional and picking out a name is... it's very hard, Spence."_

 _Spencer placed a soft kiss on her lips, smiling when she reciprocated. "How about Wilhelmina Yvonne Michaela?"_

 _"You're not dropping this anytime soon, are you?" JJ chuckled._

 _He shook his head. "Our daughter needs wonderful names, Jen. Just like our other three amazing children."_

 _"Okay, Spence. You're lucky I'm hopelessly in love with you. Our baby girl will be called Wilhemina 'Willow' Yvonne Michaela Reid."_

 _And they sealed the deal with a kiss._

"How did the kids do?" Spencer asked as his wife joined him on the sofa later that evening.

"Henry went down like a light and so did Lexi. Jamie was a little bit difficult because I think we left Mr Duck at Jasmine's..." It felt weird no longer referring the home to William's or Grandpa's house. It was now just Jasmine's. Or Nana as the children called her.

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning. Check up on Jasmine as well," Spencer promised.

JJ nodded, settling herself in his arms as they snuggled and cuddled and seldom kissed.

"I have to check on Sav and the new baby too. They still haven't named her yet but I'm not surprised. I mean, it took ages to name Hank and we always referred to him as Baby Morgan," she chuckled.

Spencer grinned. "Baby Morgana, that fits her for now, doesn't it?" He joked as they both laughed.

The doorbell rang and JJ sighed.

"Who's ringing at eight at night?" She muttered, getting up from her husband's warm embrace.

Heading to the door, she answered it and it revealed a young twenty-one-year-old blonde blue-eyed beauty who smiled nervously.

"Aunt Jennifer?" The young woman said.

And JJ's eyes widened.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for running this journey with me. Their new daughter was named after JJ's second son in the TV show who is called Michael and now, I've introduced Rosaline's daughter I presume from the show who was referred by JJ back in season 2 episode 6, The Boogeyman when JJ said she was eight. I had figured Rosaline was a teen mother struggling before taking her life so this will be a major plotline in the sequel coming out soon. I will also introduce JJ's other sibling as we get to explore JJ's life now as Spencer has gained another family, a biological sister, reunited with his father before his death so it's time for JJ's family to shine. Enjoy as now, there are going to be more twists and curves for the couple.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, the sequel has been posted. It's called Spencer, You're Needed Infinitely. Thanks again for your support and patience, guys! xxx**

 **I also want to take the time to thank everyone who has been here from the start. Too many to even list so thanks so much!**

 **-Bex**

 **PS: I hope you enjoy this next chapter in their storybook.**


End file.
